


And That Was When I Ruled the World

by HockeyRPFFan



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby, Blood, Catholicism, Childbirth, Christianity, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Fluff, Labor and Delivery, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Porn, Prayer, Religion, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyRPFFan/pseuds/HockeyRPFFan
Summary: Prince Sidney of Canada has known that he would marry Prince Evgeni Malkin of Russia all his life. It had been contracted since before Sidney was ever even born. He knows it’s his duty to his mother the queen and Canada, but he cannot see how the brutish prince of Russia and himself will ever get along.An arranged marriage royalty AU





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything I've written for Sid/Geno before, so I am pretty excited. I love royalty au's and mpreg, so this is kind of a mash up of a fic I've wanted to see but no one has ever written. Hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Title comes from Coldplay's Viva La Vida. 
> 
> If you happened upon this story by looking up your name or the name of someone you know, please turn back now.

It’s a flurry of activity as King Consort Troy of House Crosby runs down the halls of the Canadian palace. His footmen follow quickly behind him, struggling to keep up with is clipped pace. The chambermaids in his wife’s sitting room all bow as he enters, and he nods his head at them in passing as he makes his way to Trina’s bedroom.

The midwives all bow their heads, but Troy only has eyes for his wife. Queen Trina of Canada sits upright on the bed, a fine gown of gold already on and her hair coiled up on her head. In her arms rest a bundle swaddled in light blue blankets.

“What have you given birth to?” Troy asks her, approaching the side of the bed.

“We have a son.” Trina says, tilting their child to the side so Troy can gaze upon his face.

“Thank god.” Troy rushes out, sitting on Trina’s bedside as she guides the baby into his arms.

“Just because he is a son does not mean our contract with Russia is broken. If he carries the gift…” She starts, and then trails off.

Troy furrows his brow and stares at the child in his arms. The boy is pretty, with a swirl of dark hair and pale skin. His eyes are firmly shut, but if Troy had to guess, they’ll match the Forbes brown that has passed down from generation to generation in the Canadian line of succession.

“How soon can we know?” Troy asks, bouncing the babe as he fidgets in his sleep.

Trina sighs, raising a hand to stroke across the child’s head. “I was waiting for you to arrive, the physician says he can do it now.”

“Let him proceed then.” Troy says, and hands the child off to the waiting physician.

The physician lays the babe down on the bed, unbundling him from his swaddling cloth so that he lays bare. He spreads the child’s legs and feels between them. The babe gives a sharp cry, and the physician looks up at the Queen and King Consort.

“The boy has the gift, he can bare life.” 

Trina immediately has tears rolling down her cheeks and Troy looks away from the child.

“Very well then. Leave us.” Troy says curtly, and everyone leaves the room. The child squalls as he lays bare still at the foot of the bed. Neither Troy nor Trina move to pick him up.

“He shall be engaged to the prince of Russia then.” Trina says softly, reaching down to pick up the child. “We have no choice in the matter.” 

“How could this babe possibly have the gift? Neither of the males in our family lines ever possessed it. It’s an outrage!” Troy yells, and the child lets out a cry at the loud sound.

Trina rocks the bundle, shushing it softly. The babe settles back down after a few tense moments, content to hold onto her finger. 

“The outrage is our son, our child. He may belong to Russia, but he is still ours to raise.” Trina tries to reason. “He’s just special is all.” Troy shakes his head, turning his back on the pair. “Troy please, there is always half a chance a male child will be born with the gift.”

“Of course this child had to be that half a chance. We could have had an heir Trina, a legitimate heir to our throne.” Troy says.

Trina fixes him with a glare, “My throne, and the babe will still be an heir. He’ll just be in Russia as the prince consort when the time comes.”

“God help us all when it does. This child does not deserve my name, name him something that labels him as having the gift.” Troy tells her firmly.

“Now Troy, that really is not fair to the child. He’s royalty, gifted or not.” She says softly, rubbing a finger down the child’s cheek.

“If you are so invested in the life of a child who cannot even take the throne, you name him.” Troy tells her, storming out. She sighs, and shifts the baby in her arms.

“He’ll come around little one.” She tells the child. “Now what should we name you that labels you as gifted as your king father so rudely insists, hm? I think Sidney will do. Sidney Patrick.” 

Sidney opens his eyes up to look at her and she gasps at the sight of his dazzling orbs. His eyes are brown, much like her own, but gold is woven in between the deep brown streaks.

“You truly are the most gorgeous child. Someday you are going to marry Prince Evgeni Vladimirovich, and he is going to be so lucky to have you.”

 

\- 28 Years Later -

 

Queen Trina of Canada lets out a heavy sigh as she watches her son’s parade come in from his recent summer stay up in Halifax. She walks down to meet him in the receiving courtyard, and opens her arms to him as he gracefully dismounts his horse.

“Mother, it is lovely to see you again. Are you well?” He asks her, pulling back from her embrace and laying a soft hand on her shoulder. She reaches up to grasp it with her own hand and nods.

“I am quite well my child, but we have an important matter to discuss.” She tells him, and Sidney shifts his weight, pulling his hand back and against his chest.

“If this has anything to do with the matter of my hand in marriage, I shall not hear anymore of it.” Sidney tells her, eyes blazing.

“Both you and Evgeni have put it off long enough.” Trina reminds him. “The contract states you should have been married by 25 and bearing children by 30 at the latest.” She takes his arm as she leads him back into the palace. 

“Forgive me for being gravely injured the year we were to be wed, and it was not of my own accord that Evgeni went off to war with his men for a year.” Sid says hotly, and Trina cannot help but sigh again. Her sons temper can rival his father’s at time.

“Now a whole year has passed since Evgeni has been back, and yet neither of you have even attempted to speak with one another.” Trina says. “Neither I nor Queen Natalia want to force this marriage on you, but both Canada and Russia need this alliance.” She nods to the pages as they open the door to the throne room.

“And what better way to forge an alliance than with a loveless marriage.” Sidney quips, taking his seat on her right. 

“Your father and I grew to love one another with time.” She reminds him, and Sid rolls his eyes and huffs.

“Father has the temper of a wildcat and prefers going on hunt to me. Forgive me if your union does not appear the happiest.” Sid tells her.

“Enough. The two of us shall be traveling to Russia in three days’ time to meet with the Queen and Prince.” Trina says loudly, at her wits end with her son’s sour mood. “You shall be married a few days later, and begin attempting for a child that night.”

“Mother! Please.-“Sid starts to say, but Trina cuts him off with a look and he pulls away. “I will pack then.” 

He storms off to his rooms, and Trina sighs yet again as she watches him go, a common occurrence with her eldest child.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sidney is disinterested in the fan fair as the royal carriage takes him and his mother from the docks to the palace in Russia. The streets are lined with spectators, eager to catch a glimpse of their future king consort. Sid stays back in the shadows, wrapped in his furs to ward off the chill, not wanting to meet his new people’s stares.  
The palace is ornate and massive, nothing like the architecture of Ottawa, and it makes Sid yearn for home. 

He sees an older woman dressed in purple furs, and a man about his age dressed in a black cloak with white fur lining. He must be Evgeni, his future husband and his mother-in-law Queen Natalia.They alight from the carriage, making their way up the steps as the people in the streets shout at his appearance. Sidney and Trina bow before the Russian royalty, and Queen Natalia greets Trina as if she were her own sister. She speaks elegantly in the common tongue to the noble crowd assembled.

“The time has come for my son, Prince Evgeni Vladimirovich to marry!” She addresses the nobles gathered loudly. “As is fitting with the contract struck nearly 30 years ago, Queen Trina of Canada has brought forth her son, Prince Sidney Patrick to take Evgeni’s hand. The wedding shall be in three days’ time.” The nobles clap approvingly and the crowd behind them roars its approval. Natalia guides them inside as the party in the streets begin.

“We welcome you to our home Queen Trina and Prince Sidney. Your chambers have been prepared and your servants are taking your trunks there as we speak.” Queen Natalia says kindly, taking Trina’s arm in her own.

“We give you our thanks at your warm welcome. It is lovely to be back in Russia again.” Queen Trina replies, smiling. “Seeing as our sons have not met until this day, perhaps we shall introduce them to each other?”

“A splendid idea!” Queen Natalia says, letting go of Trina’s arm to place a hand on Evgeni’s back. “Queen Trina, Prince Sidney, this is my son Prince Evgeni Vladimirovich of Russia.” 

Evgeni bows slightly at them, and Sid nods his head in return.

“A pleasure to meet you Prince Evgeni, thank you for welcoming us into your home.” Trina says, giving a small curtsey. Evgeni merely nods, and Queen Natalia gives him a sharp look. “Queen Natalia, Prince Evgeni, I would like to introduce you to my son Prince Sidney Patrick. Prince Evgeni, this is your betrothed.”

“A pleasure to finally meet you both after so many years of waiting. It is truly an honor to be in Russia.” Sidney tells them. Evgeni snorts and Sidney turns his head to Evgeni. “Did I say something that offended you, your grace?”

“Oh nothing of the sort, no. I merely find it laughable that I am expected to marry the likes of you.” Evgeni says, and Sidney takes a physical step backward at his words.

“I beg your pardon, Prince Evgeni, but it was not I who arranged this contract.” Sidney says sharply back. Trina places a gentle hand on Sid’s shoulder blade, and he quiets. 

“Zhenya, please.” Natalia says wearily.

“I will have nothing to do with this foolish nonsense. Good day Queen Trina.” Evgeni says hotly, and storms off down the hall.

Sidney feels anger flash through him. It was one thing to not want to marry him, but another to not even wish him good day. 

“I apologize on behalf of Evgeni for his anger. He shall be supping with us tonight when his temper has cooled. Now I must insist on a more delicate matter.” Queen Natalia says, leading them down a corridor, and rapping her knuckles on the door. The door swings open, and the three of them walk in. Sid feels bile rise up his throat when he realizes what the room is. 

“Your Majesty, please…” He starts and trails off. His mother’s hand tightens around his elbow, preventing him from backpedaling out of the room.

“You must understand, Queen Trina. We must have assured knowledge that Sidney is indeed gifted and a virgin.” Queen Natalia says. Queen Trina nods wordlessly, and turns toward her son.

“Her majesty is correct. Do as the doctor and cardinal ask of you.” She says softly. She hesitates for a second, as if she may offer to stay with him, but then leaves the room with Queen Natalia on her heels.

A physician steps forward, and bows slightly. “My name is Dr. Stewart and I am the royal obstetrician. I am going to need you to remove your clothes from the waist down, and lay back on the table.” The physician says, gesturing at the table. Sid nods, and gently folds his clothes as he removes them piece by piece, placing them onto an empty chair. He blushes heavily as he lays back, and the physician adjusts his legs to be bent at the knees and pulled back to his sides. The cardinal stands motionless behind the physician, and Sidney tries not to make eye contact with the man of God. 

“I am just going to feel about to ensure you have the gift and are virginal.” Dr. Stewart states, and Sid has no time to nod before the physician’s hand is feeling his lower half. Sid tries not to squirm as the doctor places pressure onto his hips to hold him down, and then trails his hand down to circle Sid’s cock and then his balls. The doctor dips his finger into Sid’s ass painfully, and then brings another finger up to Sid’s canal.

Sid ignores the spot usually, useless to him until it’s time for him to bear a child. He bleeds every so often from the spot, a sign of health according to his mother. He was always raised not to touch it, that it would ruin him for his future husband. So Sid hadn’t, taking to the sinful, carnal pleasure of his own hand to satisfy himself.  
The burning feeling of the physician trying to insert a finger into the canal makes him groan, and the doctor pulls his finger out.

“Very well, you are both gifted and virginal. Queen Natalie will be most pleased.” He tells Sid, and then gestures for the priest to step forward. “Does this look satisfy you, your eminence?” The cardinal looks over Sid’s lower half, and Sidney wishes that he could just disappear for not the first time that day. 

“I am pleased. The prince is indeed gifted and virginal in the eyes of God and the Catholic Church. It will be more than enough to please Queen Natalia.” He says.  
Dr. Stewart nods towards Sid’s clothes. “Get dressed, a page will take you to your room to rest.”

Sid dresses quickly and follows the page to his chambers. He throws himself onto the lush bed, letting a few small tears leak out over the embarrassment that wells up inside him. He must doze off, because he awakes to his room slightly dimmer and his mother entering with servants to help him dress for the feast in their honor. They dress him quickly, and he gives his mother his arm as they make their way down to the ballroom.

Everyone is seated as soon as they arrive. Sidney is placed across from Evgeni and their mother’s share the head of the table. King Consort Vladimir sits at the far end with several members of his council.

“Prince Sidney, your mother tells me you are one for riding. My Evgeni loves to ride.” Queen Natalia says, trying to start conversation as a servant cuts up her roast for her.

“Yes, I love riding. My greatest disappointment in coming here was leaving my favorite beast behind.” Sidney tells her. Evgeni visibly rolls his eyes and goes back to nudging pees around his place. 

“What breed is your fine beast? Perhaps we can find you a suitable replacement?” Queen Natalia asks. 

“A mustang from the Irish shores your majesty.” Sidney tells her, thinking of his gorgeous Stanley. 

“A fine breed, I understand your sadness at leaving it behind in Canada.” She says and Sidney nods. 

“Perhaps you should just go home to your beast.” Evgeni says sharply, and Sidney glares down at his plate, ignoring him. Queen Natalia gives him a pointed look, and Trina clears her throat.

“Your mother tells me you enjoy sports. Perhaps you and Sidney might have a favorite in common?” Trina asks.

Evgeni shakes his head. “I doubt we share much in common in a taste in sports, let alone in life.” Sidney tightens his grip on his spoon, his patience stretched. 

“Oh I doubt that, you and Sidney are both fine young men. You must have something in common.” Trina says.

“With all due respect, your majesty, we come from two very different worlds. He will not fit in here.” Evgeni says sharply, and Sidney sees that his mother is glaring openly at Prince Evgeni. 

“I have a name you know. It’s Sidney.” Sidney says hotly, and Trina places a hand over his balled up fist on the table. 

“I have no need for the knowledge.” Evgeni says passively.

“I am going to be your husband in three days’ time, you shall need to know my name at least for the wedding vows.” Sidney replies quickly back.

“Their shall be nothing of the sort if I have anything to do with it.” Evgeni says, glaring at Sid.

“That is quite enough Evgeni!” Queen Natalia says loudly, drawing the attention of the nobles from further down the table. “My apologies for my son’s behavior Prince Sidney, Queen Trina.”

“It is of no matter. Now if you’ll excuse me, I seem to have lost my appetite.” Sidney says quickly, and makes his way out of the hall. He hears his mother call after him, but he speeds up until he reaches his room.

He slams the door shut and places the bar across the door to lock it. He sits on the edge of the bed and places his head in his hands and lets out a bitter sob. The prince was an absolute terror, nothing more than an angry, mad man.

Prince Evgeni did have one thing right, Sidney thought, this wasn’t going to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter! Thank you all for the wonderful comments, kudos and bookmarks on the first chapter, it meant a lot!!!
> 
> BE WARNED:  
> If you are fine with reading porn/first time sex, proceed on and enjoy the chapter!  
> If you are a little wary, you can read up until Sid and Evgeni head off to consummate their marriage towards the end of the chapter. See the end notes for a summary of what you missed. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!

As hard as Prince Evgeni and Sidney both tried, Sidney’s mother and Queen Natalia refused to break their contract. Sid had begged his mother, and even Queen Natalia, to please release him and that clearly he and Evgeni were not a good match. That their marriage would cause more strain than peace between their nations. The Queens would hear nothing of it.

The three days leading up to the wedding were largely spent with Sid and Evgeni ignoring each other. Their mothers forced them both to attend tea and sup together, but they spent the other times separate. On the day before the wedding, Queen Natalia had left a note for Sidney informing him she had a new stallion bought for him and it was ready in the royal stable.

Upon reading the note, Sidney quickly made his way down to the stables in excitement, and was greeted by a young stable boy.

“You must be Prince Sidney! Name’s Olli, I’ll be taking care of your horse.” The young man, Olli, says.

“A pleasure to meet you Olli. I am here to meet my new beast.” Sidney says, and Olli nods.

“I’ll take you straight to him. He’s a gorgeous creature, Queen Natalia picked well.” Olli informs him. They come up to the stallion, and Sid gasps at it. The horse is slightly smaller than his own Stanley, but just as wide. The horse is a deep black, a long mane and tail of jet black hair flowing about it. The stallion has one single white spot making a long strip between its eyes and down its nose. 

Sid smiles at it, and slowly holds out his hand for the horse to sniff. The horse does so quickly, clearly unafraid of him. Sid steps forward, rubbing a hand down the horse’s nose, and then onto its neck and sides.

“He’s a gentle one, for being a stallion. Shall I tack him up for you?” Olli asks, and Sid nods. “Of course your grace! Feel free to explore the stable while I prepare him.”

Sid smiles and makes his way out of the stall and down the main aisle. The row his stallion resides in seems to be where the royal family’s horses are kept. The stall next to him contains a mare baring Queen Natalia’s seal on the door. The next few horses belong to King Consort Vladimir and the several after to Prince Denis. The row across from them contains a great number of horses of all kinds. Some are small, nearly ponies, while others are massive beasts.

“Olli, who do these all belong to?” Sidney calls out, and Olli pokes his head out the stall door.

“Ah! All of those belong to Prince Evgeni. He has a passion for the creatures, even the ones deemed too sick or old to be of service.” Olli explains. “He likes to take them in and bring them back to health, let them live comfortable lives.” 

Sid nods, surprised to hear that Evgeni is even capable of compassion, and reaches out a hand to a pretty dapple grey mare. She sniffs at him, clearly looking for treats.  
“I apologize, I have nothing for you today. I do not even know what you like to eat yet. Perhaps next time I come I shall bring you something.” Sidney tells her, brushing her mane from her eyes while she nips at his shoulder.

“No need, she is a spoiled horse who receives treats daily.” A voice says from behind him, and Sid jumps and turns. Prince Evgeni stands behind him, a cloth sack in his hand.

“I apologize Prince Evgeni, I did not know you would be here.” Sidney says, and turns to head back to his horse’s stall.

“Nonsense, you have a horse here too. It is expected we’d run into each other.” Evgeni says, and then brandishes a long carrot at Sidney. “Come, take a carrot for my mare and feed her, you’ll gain her everlasting trust that way.” Sidney takes it from him, and offers it to the mare. She eats it happily, and Sid gives her a final pat on the neck before turning away.

“Thank you. I am heading out for a ride now.” Sidney explains and bows slightly before turning his back to the Prince. Olli leads Sidney’s stallion out, and Sidney mounts quickly while Olli holds the reigns. 

“Do you like your new mount?” Evgeni asks and Sidney nods. “Good, I picked him out for you.”

Sid gives him a puzzled look, and shakes his head. “Queen Natalia said she picked him out for me.” Sidney says, brows furrowing in confusion.

“She wanted you to accept the horse and not refuse to accept this gift due to my name being attached. It was wise of her, due to the way we have treated each other thus far.” Evgeni explains, and Sidney nods hesitantly. He’s once again surprised that Evgeni would do something so nice, especially for him. Sidney is unsure about the sudden change in heart from Evgeni, but decides he prefers it to the jaded words from before. 

“Go on with your ride.” Evgeni prompts. 

Sidney takes the reigns from Olli and turn the horse toward the open barn door. He pulls the horse to a stop before he exits, and turns in the saddle to look back at Evgeni.

“Prince Evgeni? Even if it had come from you, I wouldn’t have turned it down.” Sidney says, and then kicks the horse into a gallop before Evgeni can reply. If Evgeni wants to be cordial, Sidney thinks he can find it within himself to reciprocate.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Trina wakes up Sidney bright and early the morning of his wedding. He’s dragged from his bedsheets and into the center of the room as he is dressed by the servants in his wedding attire. His mother tuts at his pale complexion and the dark circles under his eyes.

“Did you not sleep well, Sidney?” His mother asks, and Sid’s shoulders sag.

“I did not sleep much at all mother, I was nervous about today.” Sidney tells her, lifting his arms above his head for the stiff collared shirt a footman puts on him.  
Trina gives him a considering look, and Sid makes a face.

“I just figured you’d be angry about today, not nervous.” Trina says, brushing Sid’s hair out with a soft brush after his shirt is buttoned in place. 

“Evgeni has been kinder to me. Well, passively at least. He does not say offending things anymore, and he gifted me a wonderful horse.” Sidney explains. “My marriage with him will be a lonely one, but it will hopefully be a tolerable one.” Trina kisses his cheek, and squeezes his shoulder. 

“You’re such a good boy. I am so proud of you for your open heart and willingness to accept this marriage instead of fight it. Now come, let’s finish dressing you and head off to the cathedral.” Trina says, and it’s a rush to finish preparing him and getting himself and his mother in the carriage on time.

The people of Russia line the streets and cheer as Sid comes into view outside the cathedral in the carriage. The sun is blinding off his white doublet and silver crown, and he matches the church where great white sashes have been strung for the occasion. Several young noble girls dressed in elaborate white dresses trail in front of him, and Sidney’s heart briefly aches at the thought of not having his sweet sister Taylor there as his groomsmaid. 

The organ music from inside floats out to the steps, and the priest greets him and his mother with kind words before walking down the aisle with the altar boys. Sidney lets his eyes wander the grand cathedral. The Russian and Canadian flags alter up and down the aisles hung from above, and the family coat of arms in the form of small pennant flags line the aisles. A grand red carpet leads down the aisle to the altar, and the altar is bedecked in all gold leafing and white flowers.

“Are you ready?” His mother asks softly, and Sid nods. She takes his arm and together they walk down the aisle.

Sid zones out, ignoring the faces of the Russian nobles and the Latin words of the priest. His mother says something in perfectly polished Latin back when the priest prompts, and then she is kissing his cheek and handing him off to Evgeni. Evgeni takes his hand, and leads him to kneel. 

Evgeni is dressed finely in an all red doublet, a blue and white sash across his chest and tight black pants. His polished sword lays in its scabbard at his hip, and his massive gold crown rest across his forehead. Evgeni urges him to stand, knocking Sid from his reverie, and Sid realizes it must be time for the wedding vows. 

They do the vows in Latin, and Sidney listens closely to the priest to keep up with his internal translation. He won’t have to say anything, thankfully, as those who are gifted are seen as property and need not give their consent to a marriage. It sickens Sidney to think of himself as property, but he is grateful he can keep quiet in the moment, not trusting his voice to not betray his nerves. Evgeni, on the other hand, must agree to his safe keeping and health and say his vows.

“Will you, Prince Evgeni Vladimirovich of House Malkin, Prince of Russia and the Greater North take this man, Prince Sidney Patrick of Clan Crosby, Prince of Canada as your husband?” The priest asks.

“I do.” Prince Evgeni says.

“Then repeat after me. I Prince Evgeni Vladimirovich of House Malkin, Prince of Russia and the Greater North.” The priest says, and Evgeni repeats the phrase back.

“Take Prince Sidney Patrick of Clan Crosby, Prince of Canada to be my lawfully wedded husband.” The priest says, and Evgeni rushes to repeat it back, stumbling through Sid’s name.

“To provide for him in health and in life, and bring forth heirs, as long as we both shall live.” The priest says, and Evgeni repeats it back again, looking relieved as he finishes. 

“By the power invested in me through God and the holy church, I now pronounce you bound by the contract of holy matrimony.” The priests says loudly, and the nobles gathered clap loudly. Sidney is more than grateful that royals don’t seal their vowels with a kiss but rather a contract as Evgeni leads him behind the altar to sign the awaiting document. They both sign, and Evgeni offers his arm to Sidney. Sidney takes it, dipping his head slightly in thanks. Evgeni guides them off the altar and to the awaiting carriage.

Sidney had thought the crowd in the streets was loud before, but seeing the married couple makes them ten times as loud. His ears are ringing by the time the carriage pulls into the castle courtyard, and their mothers’ in the carriage behind them are quick to guide them into the ballroom where even more nobles wait to celebrate their marriage.

They spend most of the first few hours greeting noblemen and women alike, before finally sitting to eat a few bites of their wedding feast. It’s Natalia that brings the room to attention with a clap of her hands, announcing it’s time for the royal couple to share a dance. Evgeni reluctantly holds out a hand to Sidney, and Sidney takes it, stepping out to the now empty dancefloor.

The musicians strike up a slow song, and Sid is glad for the easy, repetitive motions that comes with it. Evgeni presses close, his cheek practically touching Sidney’s. He’s counting softly in Sid’s ear, helping keep them both in sync for the first few seconds of the song. When they set up a steady rhythm, Evgeni tilts his mouth to Sid’s ear, and Sidney has to repress from jumping as Evgeni’s breathe rushes past his ear unexpectedly.

“I apologize for my mother, she wants the nobility convinced our marriage contract will work. Seeing the two of us together helps with that.” Evgeni explains.

“You need not apologize, a bit of dancing does not bother me.” Sidney tells him. 

“Tonight we will be lead to our bedchamber where we will be expected to consummate our marriage before God, the clergy and the nobility. Worst of all our mothers.” Evgeni whispers sharply without preamble, and while Sid had known this, his stomach still clenches in fear. “All I ask is that you pay attention to me, and only me. Follow what I ask of you. I will not be able to speak aloud, for the danger of those beyond the two of us knowing, but you shall know what I want by my actions.” Evgeni says, and Sidney nods, puzzled.

They break apart, each bowing slightly to each other as the song ends, and the nobles clap loudly. Other couples join them on the dancefloor, but Evgeni pulls away after brushing a kiss to Sid’s knuckles. With the warning from Evgeni in mind, Sidney makes his way back to his seat at the royal table and discreetly downs his chalice of wine. He’s going to need the warmth and courage of the alcohol in his veins to get him through the night.

A half hour later Queen Natalia announces that the feast will still continue, but that it is time for the consummation to occur. The nobles not bestowed with the privilege of attending all bow as Sidney and Evgeni leave, and the rest trail after them

Evgeni leads Sid to their bedchamber for the first time, and Sid feels his checks color when they enter the room. Pages, maids, nobility and clerics line the walls. A priest is blessing their bed with incense and both their mother’s stand at the foot of the bed. 

Evgeni leads Sid to the side of the bed, and starts stripping him out of his clothes. Sid was trained in what to do since the time he came of age, to stand still and let his provider strip him bare and lay him down. Evgeni gestures for him to get under the covers, and so Sid does. Evgeni quickly follows, laying down next to Sid, and priest blesses them with incense. Words in Latin and Russian blur over Sid’s ears, and then Evgeni is suddenly on top of him. 

He does not kiss him, and Sid lays still, looking up at Evgeni. Evgeni leans his mouth down to Sid’s ear and barely whispers. “Moan like you’re in pain.”

Sid startles a little, and Evgeni pinches his side. And oh, Evgeni’s warning makes sense now. They’re going to fake their consummation. 

Sid moans like Evgeni asks, and Evgeni starts thrusting between Sid’s legs, grunting. He pinches Sid’s side as a warning each time to groan. After a few minutes, Sid is pinched several times and he groans loudly as Evgeni lets out a yell. Sid feels the cool press of metal at his Sid, and something dripping onto his hip.

“It is done, here is your proof.” Evgeni says, and dips his hand beneath the sheets and then holds it up to show the people gathered, displaying the blood on his fingers and the sheets.

“Your marriage has now been consecrated, and neither heaven nor earth shall ever break its bonds.” The priest says, and everyone trails out after him minus a few footmen.

“Leave us.” Evgeni motions at the door, and the footmen bow. The door shuts with a heavy thud. And both Sidney and Evgeni lie there.

Sid turns on his side to look at him, and Evgeni remains on his back, eyes shut as he procures a cloth from under his pillow and wraps his bleeding hand. 

“Why did you do that, lie to everyone?” Sid asks him softly.

“I was never going to force myself onto you.” Evgeni explains with a shake of his head.

“But you are my husband, it is your duty to breed with me. To make me yours.” Sidney says, confused.

Evgeni sighs, and rolls onto his side as well, his face even with Sidney’s. “That is foolish and antiquated talk. We are two, grown men and we shall decide when the time is best for us to consummate our marriage. I dare say that neither of us want this union, let alone want to consummate it.” Evgeni huffs out and flops back onto his back. 

“But we lied to a priest, to God!” Sidney sputters, eyes wide.

Evgeni barks out a laugh, “Yes, we did. I would never defile a virgin before a crowd let alone a priest. God will understand, I am sure.”

Sid squirms at the thought.

“Thank you, it was very generous of you to take my feelings into account.” Sidney says. Evgeni nods his head, staring up at the gossamer canopy above them.  
“You could defile me now, since everyone is gone. We need to consummate the marriage soon, and we have not much time to conceive.” Sidney says quietly. 

Evgeni startles and turns, half on his back and half on his side. 

“Has no one ever explained to you what it feels like to be with a man in that way for the first time?” Evgeni asks bluntly, and Sid can feel his cheeks color. “Apparently not then, based upon the way your cheeks bloom like a red rose.”

Sid averts his eyes awkwardly, and that seems to be all the answer Evgeni needs.

“Well, it is not so different from laying with a man in your ass. You have at least touched yourself there haven’t you?” Evgeni asks. Sid does not think it possible his cheeks could get any redder, and yet he can feel the blush move down his neck.

“Very well then, you are familiar with this. Once you learn to adjust, it is not so bad. The same oils can be used for your canal as is used in your ass to help ease the way. But much like the first time you lay with something in your ass, there is a great deal of pain. You bleed as you are taken, and you shall be a virgin no more and could be with child immediately.” Evgeni says.

“I…see. I see.” Sid coughs out. He knew the details of course, has been told them since he had become a man, but to hear the act explained in such bold words makes him choke on air. 

“Is this something that interests you still?” Evgeni asks, a hint of a smirk on his lips, clearly thinking Sidney would not be up to the act. 

Sid feels aghast, how dare this man try to say he cannot handle the act of love! Evgeni is trying to scare him off, talk him out of consummation. Sidney is not a stupid boy, he knows if they do not consummate the marriage then their marriage is not valid. It is likely what Evgeni wants, to have a way out of their vows, to leave Sidney if he can. But Sidney is smart, and he will not betray his country by letting his feelings and fears get in the way. 

“Yes, it does interest me. We should consummate our marriage now, and not make liars out of ourselves.” Sidney says firmly, and Evgeni’s eyes widen. “Where do you store these oils you speak of, we shall need them.”

Evgeni quickly get outs of bed, grabbing the oils off of a nearby table and setting them down on the bed. 

“Lie on your back and pull away the covers.” Evgeni instructs, and Sid nods. He lays back, and Evgeni seems to survey his body, making Sid squirm. Evgeni takes one of the bottles, and pours the liquid onto one of his fingers. 

“Pull back your legs as I know the physician had you in his chambers.” Evgeni tells him, and Sid does, blushing heavily at how exposed he is. Evgeni crawls between his legs, his hands even with Sid’s crotch. He places one hand on Sid’s hips, holding him down, and positions the other hands where Sid cannot see. The feeling of pressing and then burning engulfs Sid’s lower half and he bits his lip. Evgeni is stretching his virginal entrance, his lower half burning as it pulls at him. Evgeni hums appreciatively, seemingly enjoying himself for a man who had no interest in the act just moments before. 

“You really are a true virgin. Not even the slightest stretch has befallen you.” Evgeni says, and Sid glares up at him. He tastes copper in his mouth as his lip bleeds from where he bits it to keep silent. 

Evgeni goes back to pressing at his canal, preparing him for what is to come. He seems to think it well enough prepared, and spreads the oils onto his cock. Sid swallows nervously at the sight of it, Evgeni’s cock is larger than any he’s ever seen. He suddenly regrets ever agreeing to this, and nearly backs out of the act, but stops when he sees Evgeni is getting ready to push himself inside him.

“Just relax Sidney, and remember to breathe.” Evgeni coaches, and Sidney isn’t sure why he wouldn’t remember to breathe when suddenly Evgeni’s cock starts to nudge in and oh god.

“Breathe Sidney, I will start slowly.” Evgeni explains, and Sidney doesn’t understand how just the tip can possibly hurt so badly. Evgeni slides a bit more in, and he inches along in agonizing inches. Getting the first part in is bad enough, let alone when Evgeni’s cock rocks against Sidney’s delicate inner wall. Sid yelps, and Evgeni smothers Sid’s outcry with his arm. 

“You mustn’t give us away. If people hear your yells they’ll know we faked it.” Sid nods, tears starting to leak from his eyes.

Evgeni looks at him sadly, almost with compassion for what must be the first time Sidney thinks, and then shakes his head as if to physically clear away the thought. He presses forward again and Sid swallows down another shout. Evgeni presses a pillow to Sid’s mouth.

“Remember to breathe.” Evgeni says, and then surges forward. The pain is s sudden and so severe that Sid can’t even shout. He can feel the blood drip as Evgeni pulls out and pushes back in again. It’s not nearly as bad as the first thrust in, but it leaves him achy and panting with the burning feeling that accompanies it.  
It goes on for what feels like forever when Sid realizes Evgeni is thrusting evenly, and clearly enjoying himself. Evgeni’s eyes are squeezed shut, and his chest heaves. Sidney thinks perhaps someday, maybe, he’ll enjoy laying with his husband, but certainly not today.

Evgeni gives no warning as he rocks forward hard and releases into Sidney. Sid groans at how far in Evgeni has shoved himself, and convulses as Evgeni pulls out abruptly. Sidney lies there silent and cramping as Evgeni lies next to him panting. 

Sidney hopes to god that he is with child, because he doesn’t want to try the act again for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you did not read the consummation, here is a brief summary of what you missed:  
> Evgeni and Sidney fake consummation in front of the clergy, their mothers and the nobles gathered (as is tradition in order to make sure the marriage contract is complete). After everyone leaves, Sid talks Evgeni into consummating the marriage that night after they discuss why Evgeni chose to fake their first time. Sidney realizes he does not want to leave a loop hole in their marriage contact, hence wanting to consummate their marriage, and overall does not enjoy their first time. He hopes to be pregnant so he does not have to go through the act again anytime soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading and leaving comments so far, it means the world to me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear that Sidney is much happier in this chapter! Things are finally starting to turn around for the Prince Consort of Russia :)
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

The first few weeks of Evgeni and Sidney’s marriage are long and dreadfully boring for Sid. 

Evgeni is always dealing with matter of state alongside his parents, and Sidney hasn’t had his coronation as consort yet to have any say in royal matters. He’s given free rein to roam the palace as he pleases, and he spends most of his days alone wandering the corridors. He found the family chapel during his first few days of married life, and he uses the quiet place to pray for some time each morning. 

He’s also stumbled upon the servant’s tunnels and spends his time exploring the pathways and meeting the staff. Queen Natalia had taken the liberty before he arrived of hiring his staff for him, all of them from Canada, France or the United Kingdoms of America. He feels closer to home with the native English or French speakers, which was Natalia’s plan. He often convinces his page boy Jake, a young lad from the United Kingdoms of America, to take him to where the servants gather to eat and relax, and he spend his time with them to help fill his days. 

He makes great friends with the kitchen staff and their families, and spends his afternoons entertaining the children with books and games, enjoying the company and excitement that the children bring him. He spends his time after afternoon tea with Olli in the royal stable, training his stallion to run and jump smoothly under his command. He settles on the name Sam for the beast, and spends an afternoon watching the blacksmith, a man by the name of Pascal Dupuis, brand the name onto the door of the stall and the horse’s halter. 

His evenings are spent with the royal family, supping with them and spending the rest of the nights in their company listening to the musicians, and reading or enjoying whatever feast or ball is being put on. Nobody seems to know nor care what he does with his days.  
It goes on like this for nearly a month, with no change in his schedule or marriage. He and Evgeni continue to be cordial, but nothing more since the night they had their consummation.

That is until Natalia and her crew of handmaidens come bustling into his chambers early one morning. He’s already dressed and eating fruit by the open windows, enjoying the last of the summer air when they come in with a multitude of curtseys. 

“I hope we are not disturbing you, Prince Sidney.” Queen Natalia says, and Sidney rises to great her. 

“Of course not my Queen, you would never bother me.” Sidney tells her, kissing each cheek. Natalia beams at him, and he pulls out a chair for her to sit. “What can I assist you with?”

“It is time for your coronation as Prince Consort of Russia. You’ve been married for a month now, and it is time you are made true royalty.” Queen Natalia explains and Sidney puts on a fake smile for her benefit at the news. “We are here to help plan the splendid event, and thought you may take interest in the planning.”

Sid wants to groan at the thought of choosing color schemes and furs or silks all day, but he swallows it down and says “I’d be honored to help with the planning” instead. 

It takes up nearly all of Sidney’s time in the coming weeks to assist with the decision making of the coronation. He longs for the days of hiding away in the kitchen or stable despite how listless he had been before, and he’s practically asleep before his head hits his pillow each night. Evgeni seems to be taking a clear path of Sidney, likely to avoid being dragged into the planning as well, and Sid is envious of his ability to evade his mother. 

They see each other most when supping with Evgeni’s parents each night, and Evgeni takes interest in hearing about the coronation plans a week before Sid is set to take the throne beside him.

“We have chosen the royal purple, of course, for the banners. But, Sidney requested his cloak be red to show his ties to Canada.” Queen Natalia explains to Evgeni. 

“It all sounds lovely. Have you picked a crown from the jeweler yet?” Evgeni asks Sid, and Sid shakes his head no. “You’ll have to settle for a premade base so soon to the coronation, but the jewels and decorative work will be easy enough to customize. Perhaps you should leave it to me?”

Sidney isn’t sure what to say at first. His mother told him to not let his selectiveness show through, but this is his coronation crown, he has every right to be picky! But, he has reason to trust Evgeni if his taste in jewelry is anything like his taste for horses, and it will help their relationship in the long run he supposes.

“If you should so wish, your grace. I would be honored to wear whatever you design.” Sidney tells him, and Evgeni smiles proudly and then tucks back into his meal.

The coronation seems to sneak up on Sidney, and he’s woken at the crack of dawn to bathe and dry in the early morning sun. He’s dressed in the finest of black and gold silks, and trimmed in the red velvet cloak he requested. The cloak is lined in white fur, and the collar is high around his neck. It keeps out the slight chill of the morning as the seasons begin to change, and he enjoys the warmth as his footmen attach his medals and sword to him. He’s escorted to a royal carriage, and it feels like the wedding all over again as the people in the street cheer as he passes by. 

He walks into the cathedral, and makes his way solemnly down the aisle as the choirboys sing. Evgeni waits for him at the front of the church, and escorts him to the throne next to his own. Sidney sits after Evgeni, and takes to the throne for the first time. 

The cardinal approaches and asks in Latin, “Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Russia according to our respective laws and customs?”

Sidney keeps his head straight, and looks out over the heads of the audience to steady his nerves as he says “I solemnly promise to do so.”

“Do you promise to use your power to execute the law for justice and mercy, and maintain the laws of God? Will you lead your people with a pure and kind heart, and bring forth future heirs to the throne of Russia?” The cardinal asks, reaching for the orb and scepter. 

“I do so solemnly promise, so help me God.” Sidney says, grasping the orb and scepter as they are placed in his hands. The cardinal is handed the anointing oil by an altar boy, and he anoints Sidney’s forehead with the sign of the cross. The cardinal next holds up the crown from where it had rested on a plush pillow, and Sidney fights the blush that threatens to rise up his cheeks at the sight of it. 

The crown is all silver, the opposite of Evgeni’s thick gold. It is a full crown, meant to sit around his head snuggly. The inner edges are lined with soft looking red velvet, and the jewels are all deep rubies and diamonds that catch the light of the sun through the church windows. The silver metal is twisted and intertwined, leading to a double headed eagle in the center. The Canadian maple leaf lays against the chest of the eagle, a stunning ruby cut into the shape of the leaf. The eagles have large diamond eyes, their wings spread.

It’s outlandish, likely to be used only for special royal occasions, but it’s also so lovely in the way that only overly gaudy things seem to be. Evgeni had clearly put thought into the design, combining their two nations together. The cardinal approaches, crown held high, and Sidney lifts his chin and prepares for the weight of the crown. 

It’s as heavy as he had expected, but he is ready for it. Evgeni stands and holds his hand out to help Sidney up. He stands slowly, and lets Evgeni lead him through the tunnel of crossed swords. The cardinal announces him as a prince of Russia for the first time, and the nobility gathered clap politely.

A loud cry of “Long live Prince Evgeni, long live Prince Sidney!” rings out, and echoes into the streets. It’s loud as the people cheer, and Sid’s neck is already killing him from the weight of the crown, but he’s officially a royal.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sidney’s day to day schedule does not change greatly after his coronation. Being an official royal now means attending any royal family events, though there are not many during the weeks after he’s coronated. He mostly sits in on council meetings from time to time, and starts up his own small council with Evgeni’s blessing. He finally starts to feel like he has more to do, and even adopts a few causes as his own just to have a few extra things to look forward to each day. 

He starts having meetings weekly with the staff at the palace, wanting their health and wellbeing to be of the utmost importance after having gotten to know them all. He also leads up a council for sport in the kingdom, both to help regulate and fund sporting events throughout the lands. It isn’t much added to his schedule, but he finds himself tired after his first full month as an official royal. 

Fall quickly rolls around, and the traditional fall harvest festival is set up on the palace grounds. Stunning flowers and sweet foods are laid on massive tables outside, and a wood plank dance floor is put out on the west lawn. Each day of the festival the grounds are packed with nobility and high ranking people of the villages from dawn to late into the night.

Evgeni does not attend every night, but Sidney makes an effort to sup at a different noble family’s table each night, in hopes to get to know the Russian nobility better and make allies. 

He’s set to sup with the Gonchar family, close friends of Evgeni’s, on the second to last night of the festival. After nearly two and a half months of marriage, Sidney is now well known and recognized by his looks as he makes his way out onto the lawn with several guards. People recognize him and greet him left and right, and he practically has to fight his way to the Gonchar table.

Ksenia, Lord Gonchar’s wife, rises to greet him and kisses him on each cheek.

“You look exhausted Prince Sidney, has the great crowds finally gotten to you?” Sergei asks with a smirk. Sid smiles back and nods.

“As much as I have enjoyed the festival and all its bounty, it will be nice to have a brief reprise before the holidays.” Sidney replies as he sits, and Ksenia glares at her husband for his comment.

“I apologize for my husband’s boldness, but you do look a bit green Prince Sidney.” Ksenia says, placing a gentle hand on top of Sidney’s at the table.

“I am all right Lady Gonchar, nothing food cannot fix, right ladies?” He says, redirecting the attention to the Gonchar girls.

“Yes Prince Sidney!” Lady Natalie says excitedly, and her younger sister, Lady Victoria, nods. 

They dine on sweet beef, drenched in rich juices and covered in potatoes and French bread and butter lay on the table. The girls’ eyes go wide when Sidney motions for dessert to be brought over when they’ve finished eating. 

“Cake!” Victoria shrieks and Sergei gives her a stern look.

“Prince Sidney, you did not have to bring us such a lovely dessert.” Ksenia tells him, a sweet blush on her cheeks.

“Nonsense, it was easy enough.” Sidney waves her off, and the cake is cut and passed around the table. Sidney usually enjoys the sweet pastry, made by Marc-Andre in the kitchen, but the sweetness does not settle well and he pushes the remainder of the cake around his plate with his fork, trying to ignore the way his stomach swirls. 

He makes his excuses for the rest of the evening to the Gonchar’s once they’ve finished their dessert, and tries to figure out if the castle or the stable would be closer to get to as his stomach roles. He settles on the castle, not wanting to make a scene at the stable and uses his guards as a buffer between himself and the people who wish to speak with him.

He’s barely made his way into an alcove of the castle when he throws up all the food he’d eaten for dinner. A bucket makes its way under his mouth, and he’s grateful to whoever placed it there though he can’t look up to see who is there due to the painful spasms in his stomach. 

When it finally eases off, he looks up with bleary eyes to see Evgeni standing there. 

“Fetch him some water please.” Evgeni says to the closest footman, and the man runs off quickly. Evgeni takes Sidney’s elbow and guides him to sit. “Are you unwell?”

“I am unsure what caused my poor stomach. My food did not settle well this evening.” Sidney explains. He feels weak and gross, and he really just wants to go clean up. The footman arrives back with a flask of water, and Sid washes his mouth out and then drinks greedily.

“Perhaps it is best you go to your chambers and rest. You will not want to miss the festivities tomorrow night.” Evgeni says, guiding Sid to his feet once he is a little less pale. “Your page boy is here now and he shall take you. I will make excuses for you out on the lawn.”

Sidney nods and dips his head to show his gratefulness. “Thank you my prince. I do apologize for the inconvenience I have caused, and the mess as well.”

“Worry not Prince Sidney, for it is of little matter. Now go, and be well.” Evgeni says, laying a hand on Sidney’s shoulder, and giving him a soft, genuine smile. Sid stares at him for a moment, thinking that perhaps this is the first time Evgeni has truly smiled at him, but then Evgeni is turning away to head for the lawn. Sidney lets Jake lead him back to his chambers and clean him, before falling into a deep sleep.

He doesn’t awake until the next morning when he has to rush for this chamber pot to be sick in. He fears the worst, perhaps some sort of illness or plague, but decides to keep the worst of his concerns to himself for now. He calls for Jake, who runs to grab him some water and bread to try and settle his stomach.

“Should I fetch the physician? You are clearly unwell.” Jake worries and Sidney motions for him to sit on the side of his bed after Sid finishes his bread.

“I will be fine Jake. It is a big day for the royal family and the last of the harvest festival. I am not expected until the afternoon and eve, so I shall take the morning to rest.” Sidney tells him, and Jake nods, looking unconvinced. 

Sidney spends the morning in bed, and slowly his queasy stomach eases off to the point where he feels fine by the time he is set to meet Evgeni in the stables.

“Are you well, my prince?” Evgeni greets him with a gentle hand to the elbow as he leads the way to their horses’ stalls.

“I am well now, your grace. I appreciate your concern.” Sidney tells him, and Evgeni nods. Sam is already mounted with Olli holding the reigns when they approach.  
Sidney smiles at him and greets Sam with a kiss to the nose. Sam nuzzles his nose against Sid’s stomach and Sid pushes his head away, offering out an apple slice instead. Both he and Evgeni mount and make their way out of the stables. 

A jousting tournament has been set up in a nearby field, adjacent to the party on the west lawn, and the nobles are expecting them both there for the festivities. Sidney has never been one for jousting, but he rides over nonetheless to watch. Evgeni, however, quickly asks to join the event and his footmen rush to grab his armor.

He’s quickly suited up, and prancing about on his horse to show off his shining armor to the nobles. Sergei roles his eyes next to him, and Sidney lets out a laugh at his blatant display of annoyance at the prince’s flashy attitude. Evgeni rides over to Sidney and bows at the waist.

“Might I wear your favor, my prince?” Evgeni asks, a smirk on his lips. Sid nearly rolls his eyes, but then thinks better of it and decides to play along, and bows his head in return. 

Sidney unties one of the decorative ribbons on Sam’s mane, and Evgeni holds out his lance for Sidney to tie it to. Evgeni rides off to the applause and cheer of the nobles. He lines up on one side of the jousting arena, and Sidney’s stomach starts to feel queasy for an entirely different reason. 

Sergei must notice his discomfort and leans over to say, “Fear not, Prince Sidney, he is the future king of Russia. No one would dare hurt a hair on his head.”  
Sidney nods, and he knows Sergei’s words to be true, but still feels the rolling fear in the pit of his stomach as Evgeni sends his horse into a gallop against the fellow knight. The fear is foolish, Sidney thinks, as he and Evgeni are not close. Yet he cannot help the worry that bubbles up inside him for the man. They may not be loving, but Evgeni is still his husband. Sidney had grown to care for the man, his own heart betraying him for the warmth he had felt during the few gentle moments they had shared.

The sound of lance hitting shield is loud, and Evgeni cheers victoriously as he is awarded a point. It goes on for several rounds until Evgeni knocks the other rider from his horse with a yell. The crowd erupts in cheers as their prince celebrates, and Sidney shakes his head at Evgeni’s antics as Evgeni sends his horse rearing. 

“Thank you, my subjects. I shall leave you to your game on the high note of my victory and return back to the palace.” Evgeni says, and Sidney turns Sam to follow after him at a gallop. They return the horses to the stable, and Evgeni makes his way to the stream behind the stable to freshen up. Sidney follows, for a lack of better things to do.

“Were you impressed with my fighting?” Evgeni asks, a smirk on his face as he removes his doublet and tunic, leaving him bare chested. Sidney adverts his gaze.  
“I am not much for jousting, thought you fought admirably.” Sid answers, eyes fixed on the trees above them, leaves colored in the yellows, oranges and burgundies of fall. 

“You need not advert your gaze Prince Sidney, have we not see each other bare before?” Evgeni asks, his tone colored in laughter. Sidney feels a blush rise up his cheeks, and he’s angry with himself for such a reaction. Evgeni comes closer, now down to just his leggings, his feet bare in the earth.

“You’re going to catch a cold, get dressed.” Sidney huffs at him, an Evgeni smiles and lays a gentle hand on Sidney’s cheek, forcing him to look at Evgeni. 

“I am strong and used to the weather here, and as I said, you need not advert your eyes.” Evgeni says, smirk quickly turning into a frown. “We have indeed had relations together before, you have seen me bare, though we have not since each other in that way since the night we were wed.” 

“We both have been very busy my lord, I figured you had not the time.” Sidney says, and Evgeni lets out a sigh.

“I have been busy, but never too busy for carnal pleasures. Or for you. It has been nearly three months since we last had relations, perhaps it is time we grow close again.” Evgeni explains, wrapping his other arm around Sidney’s waist to pull him closer.

“Perhaps not here, people could see!” Sidney hisses out desperately, looking past Evgeni for anyone who may be lurking in the trees. 

“What people? There is no one here, and nor shall there be.” Evgeni reasons, pressing his mouth to Sidney’s neck boldly. Sid moans, despite himself, and he has to shake Evgeni off to get him to stop. 

“Not here. I shall need oils, as you well now.” Sidney tells him, and he does not think his face could turn anymore red than it is now.

“Who is to say I do not have them with me?” Evgeni says slyly, and Sid tries to pull himself out his grasp again. Evgeni tightens his grip, and Sidney sighs, letting himself go limp so he can try to wiggle out of Evgeni’s hold. 

“We are not doing this in the woods. If you are so insistent on it, we can meet tonight after the festival is over.” Sidney tells him firmly, and Evgeni releases him from his grasp. “I will come with you to your bedchambers.”

“Very well then, tonight.” Evgeni says happily, and turns back to bathing in the stream, not seeming too disappointed with Sid’s refusal. Sidney nods, even though Evgeni can’t see him with his back turned, and he feels a prickle of excitement tingle down his spine. He’d been told by the servants that as long as Evgeni used the oils plentifully the act of love would hurt less this time, if at all. He was nervous, though compared to the nerves of his wedding night, and thinks that perhaps he could even enjoy himself this time. 

Evgeni finishes washing up, and they make their way back to the west lawn for tea. They sup with Evgeni’s parents that night at the royal table, and watched delightedly as fireworks light up the sky. 

Evgeni tugs Sidney’s hand, leading Sidney to look away from the bright yellow firework that lights up the sky and everything below. In the brief flash, Sidney sees Evgeni’s eyes, pupils blown with want and his tongue licking his slips. Sidney nods, and together they slip away back to the castle and to Evgeni’s bedchamber.  
Evgeni strips Sidney down quickly, and Sidney assists with the buckles on Evgeni’s clock. Their crowns are dropped to the ground with heavy thuds, and they stand bare before each other. 

“Are you certain?” Evgeni asks suddenly, eyeing Sid warily. “I know that I was perhaps too bold with you the first time. I understand if you do not want to have relations with me again.”

Sidney steps closer to Evgeni, his hands at his sides shaking with nerves.

“I am certain. You have been kind to me, and I should repay your for that kindness.” Sidney says softly. He places a gentle hand on Evgeni’s chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart. 

“Please do not think you must let me use your body as repayment. As I told you the night we consummated out marriage, we are two grown men who are capable of our own decisions and you should feel that you are in control of your own body.” Evgeni tells him, taking a step back. 

Sidney sighs, and backs away to sit down on the edge of the bed. He does feel that he owes Evgeni this, feels he needs to thank him in the only way he has found Evgeni’s enjoys. He has so little knowledge on the man, only knowing he takes pleasure in his horses and sex. Sid thinks himself a fool to believe Evgeni would be okay with him throwing himself at him, especially after what happened the first time. But, he also wants to try again, to be with a man and see if the pain from the first time still persists. He wants to enjoy the act of creating a child. 

That was a whole matter of its own, creating a child, which often weighed heavily on Sid’s mind. He knew he would have to endure the act of it until a child bloomed in his womb. He didn’t just want to endure the act time and time again, he wanted to crave it like Evgeni did. 

“Very well then, think of it not as repayment. I want to try again. I am told the pain is less the second time. That I may…feel pleasure.” Sidney says, crossing his arms on his chest as a blush rises up his cheeks.

“Pleasure.” Evgeni repeats, audibly swallowing. “Yes, I could help with that, should you want me to?”

Sidney nods, and stands to walk over again to Evgeni. He presses in close this time, tilting his head up to meet Evgeni’s eyes.

“You have been kinder to me than when we first met, and I trust you with this matter.” Sidney tells him, and Evgeni cups both sides of Sid’s jaw with his hands.

“I take your trust to heart and cherish it. I know I was rough with you the first time, and it means a great deal that you still think we can make this situation work.” Evgeni says, and then presses a chaste kiss to Sidney’s lips.

Sid pulls away, ducking his head to hide the smile that graces his lips. “Just promise to be gentle with me? I am still new to all this.” He mutters out. 

“Of course.” Evgeni nods quickly. “I swear I shall be careful until you are ready for more.”

“Thank you.” Sidney says simply, and then presses his lips back to Evgeni’s. It’s a whirlwind of kissing and touching, and they collapse onto the bed at some point. Sid hears the clinking of the glass containers, and his thighs are slick with the oil between them. Evgeni is true to his word, gentle and loving as he claims Sid for the only the second time in their marriage.

Sidney smiles into Evgeni’s mouth when he finds it no longer hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you have any questions!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies about this being a little later than I had originally planned, hopefully the content will make up for it!

The weeks after the fall festival are much like the weeks before it. Sidney continues to lead his small council and attend to his causes, and spends his free time exploring as usual. Evgeni begins to warm more to him, and he to Evgeni, though those occurrences only seem to happen when Evgeni wants to have relations. Evgeni is a caring and gentle lover, yet so distant to him outside the bedchambers. It frustrates Sidney, but he hardly has time to worry about it between his duties and the random spells of nausea and vomiting, along with the bone aching tiredness he feels each day. 

He chalks it up to the impending winter season in a new country, and sticks to his daily schedule, refusing to give into his unexplained ailments. He expects the current morning to be no different than the last when Jake comes into his chambers to dress him one morning.

“Come now Prince Sidney, time to get up for the day.” Jake says, throwing open the curtains.

Sidney moans and drags himself out of the warm sheets, stumbling to his feet. He is surprised he has not been woken by his morning retching, and decides that perhaps it shall be a good day. Jake pulls out warm looking undergarments from the wardrobe along with Sid’s usual attire. 

“It’s rather cold today your grace, I figured you’d like something warm.” Jake explains, offering an arm to Sidney while Sid slides his warm leggings on. 

“I greatly appreciate that, Jake.” Sidney tells him. Jake nods, helping pulling on Sid’s pants next. The button on the top refuses to be buttoned to matter how hard they both tug at it, and Jake looks at it oddly. 

“All the rich food from the harvest festival has made me fat.” Sidney says with a sigh.

“I am not sure that is the cause for your predicament, your grace.” Jake replies, his cheeks coloring as he avoids eye contact with Sid. 

Sidney frowns, “Whatever do you mean?”

“I hope it is not too bold of me to say, your grace, but I do believe you may be expecting.” Jake says, cocking his head to the side and staring at Sidney’s stomach.

“Oh! Well I…that is a bit bold of you to say.” Sidney stutters out. “I guess... Well I suppose it could be a possibility.” A babe he thought! He had barely been married three months, he had never expected to conceive so quickly. 

“Have you had your blood-time? Perhaps you are just bloated with wait?” Jake suggests.

“It has not come, not since the wedding at least.” Sidney tells him, and he is startled to think that he had not noted its absence. 

“I am no physician, but I do believe that is a sign of conception, your grace. It may also explain your poor stomach and tiredness.” Jake says, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Yes, I do suppose it does.” Sidney responds, dazed at the news. 

“Are you excited, your grace? A baby is such a wonderful thing.” Jake says while helping Sidney into a different pair of pants, one with more give at the waist. 

“Yes, I believe I am. It is such a surprise though, I had not expected to conceive so soon. But, regardless an heir to the throne will be most welcomed by the royal family.” Sidney tells him, his voice evenly toned, giving no indication of his true feelings.

“I wish not to offend you, your grace, but you do not seem to be as excited as you make yourself out to be.” Jake says, giving him a skeptical look.

Sidney knows he should tell Jake he’s being too bold, that he’s out of line. But, Jake is perceptive and has Sidney’s full confidence as his page boy. He is perhaps closest with Jake out of anyone in all of Russia, and if he can tell anyone the truth, it is him.

“I am just nervous is all, Jake.” Sidney tells him honestly, his shoulder hunching in on themselves.

“Why are you nervous, your grace? Prince Evgeni loves children. He will be most pleased.” Jake reasons with him.

Jake is not wrong, Evgeni loves to play with the palace children when he gets the chance, but perhaps this is too soon for them to have a babe. He hardly even feels he knows his spouse yet beyond the bedchamber, and voices those concerns to Jake. 

“Your grace, perhaps you should speak with the physician before jumping to any conclusions.” Jake says, laying a gentle hand on Sid’s shoulder to calm him, and Sid nods. 

“Can you fetch him for me? I would like to know if I am with child as soon as possible.” Sidney asks him.

Jake nods and bows, leaving Sidney to his thoughts. The physician comes to his chambers quickly, and he confirms the pregnancy within just a few minutes. He likely conceived on his wedding night according to Dr. Stewart, or within a few weeks after. He informs Sidney he should inform Queen Natalia as soon as possible about the babe, as he knows she will be most pleased to hear that this part of the marriage contract is fulfilled, but agrees to let Sidney tell her himself. 

“Are you going to tell Prince Evgeni today?” Jake asks him, helping Sid to redress after the palace physician has left. 

“It is the right thing to do, he should know I am expecting his child.” Sidney responds, staring into the flames in the fireplace as Jake finishes tying his shoes.

“Shall I fetch him for you now?” Jake asks.

“No, I will go to him.” Sid says, taking a deep breath to steady his nerves. 

“Very well your grace, he is in his study.” Jake tells him.

Sidney nods, and leaves his chambers, slowing wandering the halls to Evgeni’s study. He raps his knuckles against the door, and waits for Evgeni to call him in. Sidney bows, and Evgeni nods his head in recognition. 

“Good morning, my prince. To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence before we break our fast?” Evgeni asks him, standing and pulling a chair out for Sidney to sit upon. Sid nods his head in thanks and sits, Evgeni taking the chair next to him.

“I have learned of some unexpected news this morn.” Sidney tells him, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Evgeni’s brows furrow, and he casts a concerned eye upon Sidney.

“Very well, and what have you learned?” Evgeni asks him, laying a gentle hand on where Sidney’s hand is clenched to the arm rest.

“I am will child.” Sidney says slowly. Evgeni leans back, blinking at him.

“A babe?” He asks, eyes wide.

Sid agrees, “A babe.”

Evgeni nods thoughtfully, then says, “This news is indeed unexpected, but not unwelcome.”

“The physician believes I conceived on our wedding night. I will be due to give birth in sixth months’ time.” Sidney tells him.

“We shall have to prepare then, with such little time.” Evgeni responds. Sidney nods, overwhelmed with the notion. Evgeni has given no sign either way as to if he is pleased or not. Sidney does not want to ask him directly, but he needs to know. Evgeni must sense his unease, as he turns to Sidney to be closer to him.

“Speak your mind, husband, for clearly something is clouding your thoughts.” Evgeni says. 

“Are you pleased, my lord?” Sidney asks softly.

“Pleased about you being with child?” Evgeni asks, and Sidney nods. “It is a bit sooner than I had expected, but I am most pleased. To have a child is a blessing from God. Are you pleased, my prince consort?” Evgeni asks.

“I am most content.” Sidney responds, looking down at his lap to avoid Evgeni’s intense stare. 

“I am glad for that. We should announced your pregnancy to the Queen, she will be most pleased.” Evgeni says, and offers a hand to Sidney to help him to his feet.

The whole of the palace knows by the end of the day that Sidney is with child. After informing Queen Natalia and King Consort Vladimir, Sidney takes his leave from Evgeni as he always does in the morning, and goes to the chapel to pray and contemplate on the conception of their child. 

He is supping in his chambers alone by the hearth that night when Evgeni appears in his doorway. Sidney makes to stand and bow, and Evgeni rushes over to put a hand on Sidney’s shoulder and keep him in his seat. 

“There is no need for such formality.” Evgeni says, taking the seat next to Sidney. “I’ve come to discuss your condition some more.” Sidney nods, he had expected as much. “More than that, I have come to get to know you better. For we have been married three months, and while we are cordial, we are married only in name. I realize I have tried to win you over with a horse and relations, but I see now that it is no way for a man to treat his husband.”

“I would agree with your assessment, my prince.” Sidney replies, surprised at Evgeni’s honesty.

“We shall start with names.” Evgeni tells him. “I wish you to no longer call me by any form of my title. Please, call me Evgeni or Zhenya, if it pleases you.” 

“Very well Zhenya. I can only ask the same of you and for you to call me Sidney.” Sid responds. Evgeni smiles warmly at him, and reaches over to clasp Sidney’s hand in his own. 

“I do realize, dear Sidney, that I was not as forth coming with my emotions as you wished me to be upon your announcement this morning. I apologize for my lack of tact, I was merely surprised at your condition. I need you to know that I am overjoyed you are with child.” Evgeni says. 

Sidney can feel himself blush.

“I thank you for the apology, though none was ever needed. I was the one lacking tact at my announcement, in the way I did not break the news to you gently. I am most pleased that you are happy with my pregnancy, it takes a great deal of concern from my mind.” Sidney explains to him.

“I am pleased to alleviate your concern, though I feel great guilt for causing it in the first place. Do understand I will support you in every way while you carry this child, and after. I will even support you in the birthing room, if that is what you wish. For you are giving me the greatest gift one can give their husbands.” Evgeni says proudly.

“I am most grateful for your pledge of support, as I know I shall need it in the coming months.” Sidney says. “Though as for the birthing room, you would be breaking tradition to be present at the birth. It is a most gruesome affair, I am told.” 

“It is a beautiful affair, the birth of a new life. If you wish me not to attend I do understand-.” Evgeni starts to say. 

“No! I would never forbid you from watching the birth, and I will appreciate the support and companionship.” Sidney rushes to explain.

“Very well, though we are many months away from the event. Come, do tell me more about yourself. Let us make up the time we have lost in our marital life.” Evgeni says

They talk for hours until sleep drags Sidney under its call, slumping him into Evgeni’s side.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The morning sickness eases off in the fourth month of Sidney’s pregnancy, just in time for the impending holiday season. Evgeni spends a vast majority of the cold, dark days meeting with the council and visiting noble homes to sup as a way to spread holiday cheer and more importantly, loyalty. Sidney understands why his husband must go, but he still feels a great pang of longing every time he watches Evgeni ride off without him. 

They had grown so close so quickly after making an attempt to get to know one another. They try to spend as much time together as their schedules allow, not wanting to ruin the progress they have made towards becoming true husbands. 

Sidney is stuck inside as the weather grows colder and snowy, no one wanting him to risk the future heir’s health with an illness or fall of his own. He spends his afternoon teas with Queen Natalia without Evgeni there to join them, and he grows to treasure their time together. It’s a week until the month of December when Natalia discusses the palace’s holiday plans.

“I was thinking that perhaps your sister and mother would like to join us for the holidays.” Queen Natalia suggests. 

Sidney smiles sadly at her and looks into his tea.

“I too wish they could come, but mother will be needed for the holiday season. My father cannot run the kingdom during a holiday without her.” Sidney explains, fiddling with his teacup.

“Perhaps just your sister then? She has had her coming out already.” Natalia says, and Sidney shakes his head.

“Father would never let her travel here alone.” Sid says, and sighs. “She’s the future heir, and she’s old enough now that the Christmas balls are important for her future in marriage. It is her duty now that she is of age.” 

Queen Natalia reaches a hand over to clasp Sidney’s, offering silent comfort. 

“I wish they could come for you, I know you miss them dearly.” She says softly, and Sidney blinks back an errant tear. “Maybe I can have some comforts of home brought to the palace for the holidays. Tell me of some of your family’s traditions.”

Sidney gives her a watery smile. 

“We always had ham for Christmas dinner, and we had an evergreen tree like the Scots.” Sidney tells her, and she smiles warmly.

“Then so shall we. I will make sure a ham is added to the feast, just for you and the babe.” She says, smiling down at Sid’s stomach.

They spend the rest of the afternoon finishing up planning, and the weeks before Christmas seem to roll by. Sidney is surprised to wake up on the morning of December 25 to find Evgeni in his sitting room with a small evergreen and presents.

“It is not yet Christmas.” Sidney says warily, and Evgeni smiles and leads him to his favorite chair by the hearth.

“It is not yet Christmas in Russia, but it is Christmas in Canada, is it not?” Evgeni says, and Sidney feels tears gather in his eyes. “I did not mean to make you cry dear one!”

Sidney smiles at him, and leans to place a gentle kiss against Evgeni’s cheek. 

“I am so happy, and I cannot thank you enough.” Sidney tells him, and Evgeni presses a kiss to Sidney’s forehead. “Now what are all these gifts?”

“From your family, my mother wrote to your mother and explained how homesick you were for the holidays in Canada, so your family sent your gifts early.” Evgeni explains, handing him a wrapped box. 

Sidney can feel the tears well up again, and blames it on the babe changing him. The first gift is from his sister, a soft blue knit blanket for the babe that she had made herself. His mother’s present is a fine sword with ruby stones set in, matching his coronation crown. She, has knitted, like Taylor, a beautiful red blanket for Sidney’s bed. His father has sent him new quills and wax for his letters, distant and uncaring in his gifts as always. 

Sidney and Evgeni spend the day by the fire, trading stories of their childhoods during the holidays, and snacking on the food brought by Jake to Sidney’s chambers. 

The few weeks between Sidney’s Christmas and the Russian Christmas pass quickly, and Sidney is excited as Jake decks him out in a new shimmery silver doublet, in contrast to Evgeni’s gold one for the occasion. The royal family all wears small wreaths of Christmas flowers and fruits on their head, and Evgeni shyly places Sid’s wreath of holly and small silk poinsettias on his head. Sidney smiles up at him, admiring Evgeni’s wreath of ivy and holly berries. 

They feast and enjoy the dancing from the royal table, seeing as Sidney cannot dance in his delicate state. Evgeni pulls him way to a secluded alcove later in the evening, the laughter and music dimmed under the thick curtains. The snow is swirling outside the palace windows, and Sidney sighs contentedly against Evgeni’s side.

“It has been such a splendid evening, Zhenya.” Sidney tells him, and Evgeni pulls Sid into his arms.

“I am most pleased you are happy, my Sidney. The only thing that would make it better is if you would dance with me.” Evgeni says, and Sidney shakes his head, puzzled.

“But I cannot dance in my condition.” Sidney reminds him, and Evgeni nods.

“I know this, dear one. Just sway with me.” Evgeni says, and Sid cuddles in close, swaying with Zhenya. His eyes slipped closed and he takes in the smells of the feasts and the sound of the musicians playing Christmas carols. 

“You are showing.” Evgeni says softly after a while, and Sidney leans back in his hold to look at him in confusion. “I can feel your belly pressed to mine as we danced as I never have before.”

Sidney looks down, and is surprised to see he is right. Beneath the shimmering silver fabric, a slight curve can be seen when me moves his hand over it, pulling the fabric taunt. 

“You are right. Our babe is growing.” Sidney says, eyes bright and laughter on his lips.

“To think, you are showing and not a person in that ballroom noticed. How distraught the nobles will be when you begin to clearly show in a few weeks’ time and they’ll have known they missed the signs.” Evgeni says with a laugh, and Sidney beings to laugh too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter! Please let me know what you think, as I am always happy to chat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest installment!
> 
> If you don't like to read anything porn related, their is a small scene at the end of the chapter that you should be wary of. It isn't very graphic, but didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable!
> 
> Enjoy!

The winter months are long and hard on the palace. The Russian winters are always full of heavy snow and whistling wind, but this particular season is unusually rough. An illness spreads throughout the castle staff and some nobles, leaving the royals secluded in their rooms to spare them their lives.

Sidney is restless in his chambers, unable to sit still for long with his newfound energy as his pregnancy progresses. Jake often joins him, the two of them eating and reading together to help pass the hours. The hearth remains lit all day and night along with fire pits outside the doors, warding off the darkness of the illness that is in the air.

It is not until Evgeni does not show to sup with Sidney one evening that Sid realizes something is amiss.

“Where is Prince Evgeni, will he not be supping with me this evening?” Sidney asks Jake. 

Jake fiddles with the tray of food on the table as he prepares Sidney a plate, avoiding eye contact as best he can.

“Jake, please. Where is Evgeni?” Sidney asks again, a tone of pleading bleeding into his voice. 

“I am not supposed to say your grace, Queen Natalia made me swear I would not tell you.” Jake informs him, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

“As your prince, I am demanding you tell me. Please, Jake.” Sidney says, trying to take a firm tone through his worry and failing. 

“Prince Evgeni has fallen ill and is in his chambers. I have orders to keep you here so that you will not fall ill too.” Jake tells him.

Sidney gets to his feet and makes for the door, Jake trailing behind him. 

“Orders be damned, he’s my husband. It is my duty as his husband to take care of him.” Sidney says, walking quickly to Evgeni’s chambers. He opens the door loudly, and the nursemaids and physicians all look up as he enters.

“The illness lies in this room, you should not be here Prince Sidney.” One of the physicians says, stepping between Sidney and the door to Evgeni’s room.

“He is my husband.” Sidney says firmly, glaring up at the physician. 

“Sidney dear, think of the babe.” Queen Natalia says from behind him, clearly having been alerted to the fact that Sidney had left his rooms and had rushed to stop him.

“Right now I must think of my husband. The babe is safe inside me, and I am strong.” Sidney says, turning to her. 

She walks up to him, placing her hands on either side of his forearms.

“The illness lies in the air, you could be infected before we even know it. You mustn’t go in to see Evgeni, and you should return to your room at once.” Queen Natalia says motioning for the guards to escort Sidney back.

“At least open the door and let me see him.” Sidney pleads with her, and she lets out a deep sigh and nods. The closest physician opens the door, and Sidney steps into the doorway.

Evgeni is lying in bed on his back, white sheets twisted around him from his tossing and turning. His face is flushed and his eyes squeezed shut. A sheen of sweat covers his face and exposed chest, and he moans lowly. 

“Zhenya…” Sidney breaths out, and Evgeni opens his eyes to look at him. His eyes are fever bright, and Evgeni cannot seem to focus long enough to truly see him. 

“Sid…ney” He rasps out and then his eyes squeeze shut again.

Sidney presses a hand to his mouth to choke back a sob. Natalia place a gentle hand against his arm, leading him from the room.

“Go back to your chambers and rest. If you show the first sign of infection send Jake straight away.” Natalia tells him, and Sid nods swallowing around the lump in his throat.

The guards escort him back down the hallway, and he halts them outside the chapel.

“I would like to spend some time in the chapel to pray for the health of my husband and the people of Russia.” Sidney tells them, and they nod. Jake tries to follow Sid in, and Sid shakes his head. “I need to pray to God, alone.”

Jake takes a step back, and Sidney enters the family chapel. He kneels down in front of the small altar and bows his head. The tears start flowing again before he can stop them, and he stutters through the first decade of the Hail Mary on a set of rosary beads Natalia had brought to the chapel just for him when he had first arrived.  
He loses count how many decades he prays, lost in the rhythm of the pray and his fingers on the beads.

“Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee…”

All he can think of is Zhenya, his sweet Zhenya searching for him in his fevered state. The way is glassy eyes had wandered, looking for Sidney in the room full of people and being unable to find him. 

“Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus.”

They have an heir to the throne on the way, if Zhenya did not live to see his child born…Sidney cannot even bear the thought of it. The thought of having to be prince regent for their child without Zhenya at his side is unbearable. 

“Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners now…”

The thought of losing Zhenya after how far they’ve come makes his heart ache in ways he hadn’t even known was possible. He’s come to love his husband so dearly and so fast, that the thought of having it all ripped away makes the breath rush from his lungs.

“And at the hour of death.”

Sidney can hear rushed footsteps in the hall and loud voices carrying off the stone. The door to the chapel slams open, and Sidney jumps and turns. King Vladimir stands there, and quickly approaches him, pulling him to his feet.

“The fever has broken, and the physicians believe Zhenya shall make it. Thanks be to God!” Vladimir says happily and pulls him into an embrace.

Sid smiles faintly, exhausted. 

“Amen.” He whispers.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They do not let Sidney see Evgeni for another three days, wanting to be sure that Evgeni is no longer able to spread the illness. On the third day after the fever has broken, Sidney is lead to Evgeni’s chambers to sup. Evgeni is still in bed, though the sheets have been changed and Evgeni is wrapped in a soft robe. He sits upright, unlike the last time Sidney saw him, and smiles when Sidney enters the room.

“Come closer, sweet Sidney. We shall sup together at my bed.” Zhenya says, stretching a hand out to Sidney. Sidney smiles and approaches, letting Zhenya kiss his knuckles and pull him down to sit on the edge of the bed. “I have barely gone five days since seeing you last and our child has grown in your belly even more.”

“I can feel the babe move inside me, but it cannot be felt from the outside yet.” Sidney tells him, splaying a hand across his belly where he can feel the small fluttering movements inside himself. “The physician said that this is all normal, and that it means the babe is well.” 

“What a miracle, to know the child is alive and moves. You will tell me as soon as movement can be felt from outside your womb won’t you?” Evgeni asks, laying his hand on top of Sidney’s on his belly.

“Of course Zhenya, I would not let you miss it for the world.” Sidney says, reaching out a hand to cup Evgeni’s cheek. “Now tell me, are you well?”

Evgeni sighs, resting his head into Sidney’s hand. 

“I am well, dear one. The physicians assure me I should feel back to my usual self in a few days’ time.” Evgeni says. 

“Thank God. Your health is paramount.” Sidney replies, thanking the servant in passing that sets a tray of food into both of their laps. 

“As is yours. I here you tried to enter my chambers while I was ill. Have you any notion of how dangerous that was?” Evgeni asks, jaw tight with barely contained anger.

“I was worried for you and your wellbeing. I needed to see you, provide care for you.” Sidney explains, cutting the meat on his plate, eyes downcast.

“You could have become infected and died, and the babe as well.” Evgeni says, his own tray sitting untouched in his lap.

“I knew the possible consequences of my actions, and I did not suffer any from them. “ Sidney says, taking a bit of his food and then giving Evgeni a pointed look to do so himself. Evgeni sighs and cuts into his own meat, and takes a bite. “I prayed in the chapel after I left, and your father informed me you had broken your fever and would live. I never experienced the ailments of the illness.”

After chewing and swallowing, Evgeni says, “I understand you prayed for hours, my father said you were weak with fatigue from going so long without food or drink.” 

“I was focused on my prayers, God provided for me.” Sidney tells him, and Evgeni nods.

“God was good to us, and we shall repay him. A mass in the cathedral for all, and as proper a burial as can be for the dead in the face of lingering infection I think will suffice.” Evgeni says, and Sidney nods. “I am sorry to have scared you, Sidney, but once I am fully recovered everything shall go back to normal.”

“I am most content to hear so.” Sidney tells him. “Now come, let us sup together.”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The spring slowly rolls into Russia, thawing out all of its frozen occupants. The spaces left at court after the illness are filled with fresh faces, and the coming out season of the young nobles begins. Many young lords and ladies come to court ready to join society for the first time as being available for suitors, and it brightens everyone’s spirits. Sidney only has a few months left until the birth of the babe when the first feast and ball of spring comes around. His stomach is rounded with child, and Zhenya can barely keep his hands off of him, always eager to feel their baby rolling in Sidney’s womb now that it can be felt from the outside. 

Seeing as how Sidney cannot dance, he happily sits at the royal table with Zhenya as the new young lords and ladies of the court are introduced to them. It’s a whirlwind of velvet doublets and curled hair, and all the latest fashion trends as each young person is presented before them, hoping their princes might have a match in mind for them. Sidney thinks of his own sister Taylor, and her coming out ball the previous year often with great longing in his heart. 

Zhenya nudges him and nods over to where one of the footmen is preparing to make an announcement of a new arrival. 

“Presenting her royal highness, Queen Trina of Canada and her daughter Crown Princess Taylor of Canada, House Crosby.” The footmen announces, and the Russian nobles all bow and curtsy respectively as Trina and Taylor enter the room.

“Mother! Taylor!” Sidney says excitedly as his mother and sister curtsy before him. He gestures to them to come sit with him at the table, and both rush forward to embrace him. “How ever did you both manage to leave Canada at the same time?”

Trina and Taylor exchange a knowing look.

“Your father and the high council can manage without us for a few weeks.” Trina explains, waving her hand nonchalantly, as if the country of Canada itself does not rest on her shoulders. 

“That and we just had to come and see you swollen with child.” Taylor teases, and Sidney scoffs at her. “Prince Evgeni said it would not be a sight to miss, and he was correct.”

Sidney turns to Evgeni, eyes wide. “This was your doing?”

“I admit it is indeed my doing. I knew you would want to see your family before the birth of our child, and you were so maudlin sitting around the palace all day. You were in need of something to brighten your spirits.”

Sidney leans over and places a chaste kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, my prince.”

“It is of little worry, dear one. Now come, my dear sister- in-law, your brother may be unable to dance but you certainly can.” Evgeni says, and Taylor smiles as Evgeni takes her hand and leads her to the dancefloor. They chat and smile as they turn about the floor, and Sidney can scarcely keep the smile off his face. 

“Things have changed between the two of you since your wedding day.” Trina notes, watching Evgeni and Taylor as well.

“We have come to love each other greatly. Evgeni realized his anger was pointless in the matter of our marriage, and that presents and sexual relations would not make a marriage.” Sidney says eyes crinkling with the force of his smile as Evgeni laughs at something Taylor says. “It took time and great effort, but we now enjoy the companionship our marriage has provided for us. The babe helped with this matter as well of course.” He runs a soothing hand down his belly were the child kicks inside him.

“Speaking of the babe, how has the pregnancy progressed? I had so wished to be here when I read all your letters.” Trina says, laying a gentle hand on top of Sid’s own on his belly. Sidney removes his hand and presses hers to his belly instead, to feel her grandchild move within him.

“It has been very easy to bear. I was rather sick and tired early on, but I feel wonderful now.” Sidney tells her, smiling as she laughs when the baby kicks her hand. “I’m told that the closer I come to the birth the more I shall feel tired and sick again. I am not looking forward to the return of my symptoms, but if it means the birth of a healthy child then I shall bear them with grace.” 

“You have an active little one. This babe is much like Taylor was in the womb, you were much more docile.” Trina explains, drawing her hand away. 

Sidney nods, having heard similar remarks from the servants and nobles in regards to their own pregnancies. The girl babes seemed to be more active and the boys less so in the womb. It made Sidney nervous, and he prayed nightly for the birth of a boy.

“You are worried about the sex of the child I assume?” Trina asks, picking up on Sidney’s uneasiness at her comment, and Sidney nods and turns his gaze back to the dancefloor. Taylor and Evgeni had the Dupuis children, who had snuck up to the party unbeknownst to their parents, involved in some kind of follow the leader dance now. 

“Evgeni needs a male heir, and it is best that it be his first born.” Sidney says softly. “But, the servants tell me they think I carry a girl. It is practically sacrilege to say a prince is caring anything other than a boy. The nobles dare not speak a word against me, but they stare as if they know I do not carry an heir.” Sidney says quietly.

“It is an old wives tale Sidney, nothing more. Do not put stock into the sex of your child until the day it is born, for it shall worry you and harm the child.” Trina told him, grasping his hand in her own. 

“I have tried to take it with but a grain of salt, but I worry already.” Sidney tells her, schooling his features so that Evgeni or the nobles gathered are not alarmed, or worse yet, interested in potential gossip. “It took Evgeni and I a long enough time to try and become familiar. I fear that the birth of a daughter would undo all the efforts we have put in to becoming truly married.”

“Do not let your fears worry you so Sidney. If you and Evgeni love each other as much as you say, then the birth of a daughter will not ruin your marriage. Look how happy Evgeni is now with that young girl in his arms.” Trina points out, and Sidney smiles at the sight of little Lola Dupuis in Evgeni arms. “I wish your sister and I could stay and comfort you until your child is born, but we are expected back in two weeks’ time.”

Sidney turns to her and smiles, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“I understand your duties mother, as a sovereign queen. I would never expect you or Taylor to stay longer than a few days’ time, let alone for you both to come as you have now.” Sidney tells her. “And besides, I am still at least two months away should the babe come as the physicians predict.”

“I hope the child comes as you say and not too soon, you and Taylor were both born so early and the longer a child stays in the bearer the healthier they are.” Trina tells him.

“Well I for one am in no rush for my child to come.” Sidney tells her, rubbing at his belly were the child rolls inside him.

The spring feast slowly dies down as the evening goes on, and Sidney happily makes excuses for Evgeni and himself for the evening so they can return to their bedchambers. Evgeni escorts him to his room, and goes to kiss him goodnight as they usually do, but Sidney stops him. 

“I thought perhaps you could come and lay down with me for a while?” Sidney asks, and Evgeni nods. 

“I would love to.” Evgeni tells him, and guides him to Sid’s bed with a gentle hand on his lower back. Sidney turns in his grasp to face him, and kisses him fiercely. Evgeni grunts in surprise before moaning into the kiss. Sidney guides him to the edge of the bed and gentle pushes Evgeni down onto it.

“And just what are you doing?” Evgeni asks, a hint of laughter in his voice as Sidney tries to untie Evgeni’s pants unsuccessfully. 

“I thought perhaps we could enjoy each other.” Sidney says, fingers pulling at the knots in the strings. Evgeni’s hands come up around Sid’s, stilling them, and Sidney looks up.

“We cannot have relations while you are pregnant. It could harm the child.” Evgeni tells him, his voice serious. Sidney lets out a huff and sits down beside Evgeni on the bed.

“I apologize for my actions, and I would never try to harm our child. I just have been very interested in having relations as of late.” Sidney tells him, and Evgeni gives him an odd look.

“You mean you have been randy?” Evgeni asks, and Sidney blushes hard at the word and ducks his head. 

“Yes, quite so. Dr. Stewart assured me it is just a part of the pregnancy, but it seems so odd to me still. I apologize, truly.” Sidney rushes out and starts to get up.   
Evgeni pulls on his arm until Sid sits back down, and then lays a hand on Sid’s thigh.

“You need not apologize. If it is a normal part of pregnancy to feel this way so strongly than it is nothing to be ashamed of. However, I am unsure if I will be able to stop myself if we do not stop now.” Evgeni says, scratching at the back of his neck nervously. 

“Dr. Stewart assures me as long as do not have relations in the way of conception no harm shall come to the child. The other ways of pleasure would suffice. Please, Zhenya, I just need a little help.” Sidney tells him, biting his bottom lip.

Evgeni sees how close to tears Sidney is, and he does not want to disappoint his husband. He pushes Sidney until Sid lies back against the pillows, and Evgeni straddles his thighs, mindful of Sid’s belly. He hovers over him, and leans down to press searing kisses to Sidney’s lips. 

“You mean like this?” Evgeni asks as he pulls back, and Sidney moans. 

“It is a start.” Sidney tells him, rubbing his hands up and down Evgeni’s chest. 

“You’re so needy. I love it, I assure you.” Evgeni says when Sid starts to look sheepish. “Want else would you want me to do, dear one? Perhaps I can take you in hand, would that suffice?”

Sidney blushes all the way down past his shirt collar, and Evgeni smiles at him and kisses him again as he waits for Sidney’s answer. 

“Please. Please Zhenya.” He begs after a few more kisses, and Evgeni wastes little time untying Sidney’s pants and pulling out his cock. Just the feel of Evgeni touching him is enough to put Sid on the edge of bliss, and it doesn’t take more than a dozen strokes to have Sidney coming onto Evgeni’s hand.

“You did so well, dear one.” Evgeni praises as Sidney catches his breath. Evgeni wipes Sid’s cum on his shirt and then pulls it off. 

“Let me…let me help you now.” Sid pants out, and pulls at Evgeni’s arms. 

“You needn’t-.” Evgeni starts to say, but then Sidney is straddling his lower legs and moving his mouth down to nuzzle at the crotch of Evgeni’s pants. “Sidney…”

Sid looks up, pupils blown wide with want and Evgeni quickly releases his own cock from his pants. Sidney takes it in hand, and darts his tongue out around it. Evgeni moans, and much like Sidney, it doesn’t take more than a few sucks and licks from Sidney to have him coming on to the sheets and Sidney’s face. 

“You are downright sinful.” Evgeni tells Sidney, blissed out as he lays back against Sid’s pillows. Sidney lets out a happy sound and lays down next to him. Evgeni shifts his hand around blindly and makes a triumphant sound as he locates his shirt. He turns on his side and faces Sidney, then gently wipes the cum off Sid’s face. Sid opens his beautiful hazel eyes and smiles at him, and Evgeni cannot help but feel he is the luckiest man alive. 

“Thank you Zhenya, I feel much better now.” Sidney tells him, ducking his head under Evgeni’s chin as he blushes. 

“Of course, my Sidney. I am happy to help you.” Evgeni tells him. “Should you still feel the same way after the babe is born, should you still want to have relations, I will be more than happy to be there for you.”

Sidney shifts in Evgeni’s arms, pulling back to look at him.

“Even if we are not trying to conceive?” Sidney asks, and Evgeni nods.

“We should enjoy each other, as husbands. Our relations should be more than creating heirs.” Evgeni explains, and Sidney cannot help the smile that pulls at his lips.

“I would like that immensely, Zhenya.” Sidney responds shyly, and then tucks himself back into Evgeni’s side, letting himself be held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. As always feel free to ask questions or leave a comment below :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the chapter I know some of you have been waiting for...the royal baby is on its way!
> 
> There is a mpreg birth scene in this chapter that happens about midway through, so if that's not your thing you've been warned.

“I want this child out of me.” Sidney groans as Evgeni walks him out of the palace and outside into the fresh spring air. Evgeni laughs, pressing a kiss to Sidney’s hair.

“You still have at least another month to go, dear one. Is that too long to wait?” Evgeni asks, keeping a hand against Sidney’s lower back as they slowly move down a garden path.

“The child has grown too big for its keep. He presses upon my bladder so and he makes me queasy. I cannot imagine how big the child shall be in a month’s time. I blame your height for the child’s size.” Sidney complains, letting Evgeni guide him. 

“Just a month ago you were telling you mother and sister that you hoped the babe took its time, now you wish for nothing more than it to arrive.” Evgeni teases, helping Sidney to sit on a bench near the lake.

“You carry a babe and then we shall talk about how comfortable you feel.” Sidney mutters and Evgeni cannot help but laugh. 

“I know it must not be comfortable, husband, but you have born it with such grace and dignity thus far. I never could have been able to handle your position if it was my own.” Evgeni tells him seriously, sitting next to Sidney.

Sidney wrinkles his nose at the comment, and shakes his head. “I have not done a thing worthy of your praise. Just now I complained about my situation, and that was in no way dignified.” 

“Perhaps not, but you are allowed your complaints. From what I have heard from the physicians and my own mother, pregnancy is nothing to scoff at. You have made it very far with few harsh words uttered or troubling events.” Evgeni says, and Sidney nods. 

“We have the babe to thank for that, it has been a rather easy pregnancy. Except for the morning sickness and tiredness I have been quite content.” Sidney says, letting his head fall back into the sunlight to bask in the rays.

Evgeni smiles, reaching over a hand to lay on Sidney’s rounded belly. The child kicks against his hand and Sidney can’t help but smile as he cracks an eye open to watch the way Evgeni’s face goes soft at the touch as he knew it would.

“Are you feeling up to a walk to the stables? I thought perhaps you’d like to see your beast before the babe is born.” Evgeni asks, and Sidney nods fervently. 

“I would be most pleased. I feel as though I have not seen Sam in a year. I so long to ride.” Sidney says, sighing at the thought of being back on his mount again.

Evgeni helps him to his feet once more and slowly guides him to the stables. He presses a kiss to the side of Sidney’s head and mutters “Soon my love, soon you’ll ride again.”  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dr. Stewart predicts that Sidney is just weeks away from the birth a few days later, so Sidney is forced to spend all his time in his rooms, no longer able to enjoy the quiet walks with Evgeni throughout the palace grounds. 

He is uncomfortable and tired, but he is also restless being cooped up in his chambers. Jake opens the windows each day to let the fresh air in as the seasons change, and so that they both can sit and look out and enjoy the activity of people going by. But, it is not enough to balm Sidney’s desire to be outdoors. So he sits restless, letting Jake or one of the other servants attempt to entertain him. 

“I think perhaps your grace is not interested in listening to the scripture today.” Jake says, shutting Sidney’s gilded bible. 

Sidney shakes himself out of a particularly delicious day dream, and smiles softly at Jake. His cheeks flush as he realizes he was thinking of relations with his husband while his page boy read the bible to him. It was downright scandalous of him to think that way! But, Evgeni had not had relations with him since they found out about the babe, minus the few times that they pleasured each other. He feels starved for the more sensual touches from his husband he had become accustomed to as of late.

“My deepest apologies Jake, my mind seemed to go elsewhere. Perhaps we can think of something new for the both of us to do?” Sidney asks, and Jake nods. 

“Perhaps I could gather some nobility for a game of cards?” Jake suggests, getting to his feet and placing Sidney’s bible back on the prayer table.

Sidney snorts and shakes his head. “I will not have nobility charging into my room to stare me as if I am a foreign creature due to the babe in my belly. Unless it is Lord Gonchar, in which case he is most welcome. My servant friends will more than suffice.” Sidney says, and Jake bows then heads off to procure a group. 

It doesn’t take long for Jake to find willing participants, and Marc-Andre Fleury, Pascal Dupuis, Olli and Sergei are soon all gathered around his table. Dupuis had brought his children along to help keep Sid entertained when Sid inevitably lost, though he claimed it was to keep them out of their mother’s hair. 

“How are you feeling today, Prince Sidney?” Sergei asked, fiddling with the playing cards in his hand.

“I am well thank you, Lord Gonchar.” Sidney replies, dipping his head in gratitude.

“I heard you are just days away from the birth. You must be excited.” Marc-Andre says, barely able to keep the grin off of his face at the idea of a new royal babe. 

Dupuis snorts, and rolls his eyes, “Or he’s terrified. Birth is no easy thing, whether a man or woman.” 

“Now don’t scare him! The horses in the stable give birth all the time, it is the way of life.” Olli scoffs. 

“Exactly! The way of life Duper.” Marc-Andre says smugly.

Sidney keeps quiet, letting his friends enjoy their banter. Lola Dupuis comes over and lays her head against his knee, and he strokes her curls softly and thinks of what his own child’s hair will be like.

“So Sidney, settle it for us. Are you excited or afraid?” Sergei asks.

“Hmmm,” Sidney hesitates for a second and then looks up at the group, “I am a bit of both I suppose. I am excited for the babe to be born, but I am a bit afraid of the pain associated with the act.”

“A very logical response.” Jake says firmly, his tone daring anyone to try and challenge his prince. No one does, so they play the next hand and then another into the late afternoon. They all leave to sup with their families, least their wives murder them for their tardiness, and Sidney is left with Jake once more.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A few weeks after the afternoon of playing cards, Sidney is left with an aching back after dinner in his chambers with Evgeni. He does not mention it to Evgeni or Jake, not wanting to alarm them. His back aches for hours, and he paces about his chambers trying to ease the strain well into the night. He worries not, the child has been causing his back to ache for weeks so he thinks nothing of it. Sid chalks it up to the size of the babe and perhaps those fake contractions Dr. Stewart had told him about, and figures the pain will ease with time.

His back radiates pain off and on in waves, and he’s forced to lean over the back of his chair by the hearth during a particularly bad surge of pain. He’s still leaned over the chair when someone comes into his room. He looks up as the pain ends to see Jake quickly making his way to him in his dressing gown, and yelling for help as he goes. 

Things move quickly from there, as the midwives and Dr. Stewart prepare his chambers for the birth. Fresh linens and medical instruments are brought into his bedchamber by the load, but he tries to pay it little mind. He hears the whispers that it could take hours, if not days, at the rate the labor is progressing and he feels nauseous with worry. 

“I want everyone out.” Sidney says firmly after another contraction eases off, addressing the room full of people. 

“Prince Sidney, we all must be present to assist with the birth.” Dr. Stewart explains.

“I understand that, but I am not birthing now. I have heard the whispers, it could take hours if not days. Leave me and my servant be, and we shall alert you when my waters break.” Sidney insists. 

“As long as one midwife stays I will allow it.” Dr. Stewart says, motioning for one of his women midwives to stay behind. The rest of the crowd trails out of the room rather reluctantly, and Sidney breathes a sigh of relief. 

“Help me to my feet Jake.” Sidney says from where he sits by the fire. “I wish to walk about the room, as I have heard it helps with the pain and speeds things along.” Jake quickly helps him up, and Sidney does slow laps around the room with Jake at his side. 

He nears the windows, noticing the sky start to lighten, and draws back the thick curtains to watch the sunrise. The purple twilight bleeds into stunning oranges and reds, and Sidney relaxes as he watches the sun breach the dawn and start to rise into the sky.

Evgeni shows up moments after the sun has risen, rushing past the pages and midwives waiting outside that try to prevent him from entering. 

“Let him come, I want him here.” Sidney tells them, and Evgeni glares at those in the hall who would dare questions his husband. Evgeni pulls out of their grasps and approaches Sid quickly, laying a gentle hand on Sidney’s shoulder. 

“How are the pains?” Evgeni asks him, eyes filled with concern as he rubs at Sid’s back.

“They are manageable.” Sidney tells him. “My waters have yet to break, so it will be a while yet till the babe is born. You should go and meet with the council while you can.” He leans into Evgeni’s arms as he speaks, telling him to leave but truly wanting nothing more than for him to stay.

“I would rather stay here with you, and I think you feel the same way.” Evgeni tells him, pulling Sidney further into his arms. Sidney sags against him, letting himself shut his eyes for a few blissful seconds. “You should lie down and rest, the babe will come when it is ready.”

Sidney nods, letting Evgeni lead him to the bed and tuck him in. He falls asleep to Evgeni’s fingers running through his hair.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sidney jolts back into awareness, at first unsure of what had awoken him. He blinks owlishly, noticing that the sun is high in the sky before the pain sets in. It’s as though a sharp spike has been driven into his spine, and he has to get off his back.

Evgeni, bless him, must see the wild panic in his eyes and helps ease him off the bed and onto his feet.

“Prince Sidney, you need to lie back down if the pains are getting bad.” The midwife explains. He ignores her, riding out the contraction as it builds and falls. He heaves out a breath when it releases, and the midwife rests a hand on his shoulder to guide him back to bed.

“I must stand, I feel better this way.” Sidney tells her, and she shakes her head. 

“You need your rest, you cannot rest standing up of course.” She insists. Sidney stands his ground, as a weird pressure builds inside him and he honestly does not think he could sit down if he tried. He doubles over at the feeling, and Evgeni lays a hand across his back. 

His waters break with a sudden gush, splattering the floor beneath him. He gasps at the relief, letting his head fall forward. Evgeni rubs his hand up and down Sidney’s spine, not saying a word as the midwife scrambles to grab towels to clean Sidney up.

Things move quickly from that point on, and Sidney is laid back in bed with Evgeni at his side as he labors. It feels as though each contraction is on top of the other, and he has lost all concept of time. He notices more midwives and several female maidens come in, and Sidney knows he must be close to birthing the babe if they have all arrived. Evgeni whispers sweet things in Russian at him, and Sidney tries desperately to focus on that and not the pain. He hears himself cry out, and coughs around a rag suddenly shoved into his mouth.

“Bite down on it your grace.” One of the midwives instructs. Sidney really doesn’t want to, but he follows her instructions as another contraction comes. He whimpers around the rag, and feels tears prickle at his eyes. 

“Hush, dear one. You are doing so well. Soon the babe shall be here.” Evgeni mutters, running his fingers through Sidney’s sweat soaked curls.

“Zhenya…”Sidney groans out, unable to manage more, and lets his eyes slide shut as Evgeni bends down to press a kiss to his forehead. 

The physician is at the foot of the bed and tying long strips of cloth to the bedposts for Sidney to grab when Sid comes to again. He can distantly hear Evgeni arguing with the physician through the haze of pain, and he thinks Dr. Stewart wants Evgeni to leave. 

Sidney pulls the rag from his mouth clumsily. “No, please.” Sidney begs. “I need him.” 

“It is not proper your grace. Father’s never attend their children’s birth.” Dr. Stewart says firmly.

“I want him here.” Sid yells as a contraction tightens around his belly, “We have planned on his attendance at the birth since we first knew of the babe.”

Evgeni nods quickly next to him, and Sidney misses his response as another contraction stabs through him, making his vision and hearing white out for a few seconds. Evgeni must have convinced the physician to let him stay, because Sidney can feel Evgeni wrap his arm behind his back, helping to hold him up. 

“Come now your grace, bear down.” The physician instructs him, placing the cloth strips into Sidney’s hands to help pull himself up. Sidney pushes, and quickly drifts in and out of consciousness after that. He bears down in waves as the pains come, and drifts when they cease. Evgeni is a constant presence at his side, encouraging him each time he feels like giving up. 

It feels like it has been hours when the physician says he is nearly done. The burn around his arse is the most extreme pain he’s ever felt, and the maidens look nervous around him as they wipe him down with cool rags in an attempt to sooth him. He bites down hard on the rag in his mouth, and he can feel Evgeni wipe away the tears leaking from his eyes. 

Sidney can feel the exact moment the babe’s head slips free, and after some painful tugging from Dr. Stewart and shouting from those gathered and Sidney himself, he can feel the body slide out of him. Ear piercing screams fill the air after that. Evgeni is watching with wide eyes next to him, and Sidney weakly pulls himself up against him. 

“How is the babe?” Sidney asks the physician, voice hoarse. 

“It is a healthy baby.” Dr. Stewart responds, though he lacks the joy Sidney had expected at the birth of an heir. 

“What is the matter?” Evgeni questions. “Why have you not given our son to Sidney yet?” 

The midwives and physicians all exchange a look before Dr. Stewart says, “The child is fine your grace, but it would seem Sidney has given birth to a baby girl.” 

Sidney can feel the panic rise up in his chest. He was meant to bear a boy, an heir to the throne of Russia. It was exactly what he had feared would happen. This cannot be-.

“A girl?” Evgeni asks, his voice breaking through Sid’s panic induced haze, and the physician nods. 

“Evgeni, I-.” Sidney starts to say, choking on his tears. How can he possibly apologize for what he has done? What he has given birth to?

“Give me my daughter. Let me see my beautiful girl.” Evgeni demands to Dr. Stewart, and the squalling babe is placed into his arms. “Hush now sweet girl, your Papa has you.”

Sidney is stunned at the sight of his tiny daughter in his husband’s arms as he cradles her close. “You are not angry with me?” Sidney whimpers out.

“How could I ever be angry with you when you have given men such a beautiful princess?” Evgeni asks, looking up from their daughters face with an expression of confusion.

“I was meant to birth you an heir Zhenya, a boy. This babe cannot take the throne.” Sidney says sadly. 

“My mother has ruled Russia since the time I was a child. Even if this child cannot take the throne like my mother did she is still our daughter and the princess of Russia. More heirs wills come, and with time a boy.” Evgeni says firmly. “Now come now, stop crying Sidney and hold our child.”

Sidney tries his best to stifle his tears, but they flow even more upon holding his beautiful baby for the first time. Sidney does not know how he could have possibly come to be so blessed as to have a healthy daughter in his arms and a husband who does not care what order his heirs are born in.

One of the maidens breaks the silence, saying “An announcement needs to be made about her birth.”

“Indeed. Post a notice in all of Russia and Canada, and every land in between, that the Russian Prince Consort Sidney Patrick Malkin of Canada has been safely delivered of a girl on this day.” Evgeni instructs. “We shall post a name after her christening.”

She nods, curtseys briefly and scurries off to announce the news. Slowly, Sid’s bedchamber starts to empty of all the midwives, physicians and maidens. They physician finds both Sidney and the babe to be in good health, and leaves them be. Sidney is quick to dismiss the nurse maid who wants to take the child to the royal nursery, and instead sends for the wet nurse to feed the girl.

“You are certain Zhenya, you are not angry?” Sidney confirms, and Evgeni presses a kiss to Sidney’s sweat slick forehead. 

“I am most certainly not angry with your or our daughter. She is a gift from God, dear one, one I am most grateful for.” Evgeni tells him. Sidney nods and yawns, exhaustion pulling at him.

“Sleep, sweet Sidney. You did so well today, and are in much need of rest.” Evgeni says, helping to settle Sidney into the fresh sheets the chambermaids had put onto the bed after the birth. Sidney drops off between one breathe and the next, content as could be with his child on his chest and his husband at his side.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The princess is a docile babe according to the nannies in the royal nursery. Sidney spends as much of his time there as possible after recovering from the birth. He soon has to start going back to his council meetings, but he spares himself the dullness of his schedule on the excuse of exhaustion after birth. He spends his days with his daughter cuddled to his chest or asleep in his arms.

Evgeni, however, is not so fortunate. Once the babe was born we was needed back to council meetings and for events the very next day. He visits the nursey when he can, though Sidney knows Evgeni thinks it is not enough. 

“I do not want to be an absent father, like so many other kings.” Evgeni explains to him one golden summer afternoon as they sit on the balcony of Sidney’s chambers, the babe sleeping in Evgeni’s arms. “My father was always there for me, and I want to do the same with our little one.”

“And you shall Zhenya, but summer is always a busy time in the palace. It will slow eventually.” Sidney reminds him.

“Perhaps we should take a few weeks trip to one of our chateaus.” Evgeni says, “We could spend some time away from court and get to enjoy the baby.”

Sidney sighs wistfully, he would love that. To spend his days with only Evgeni and their daughter would be a dream. But that is exactly what it is, a dream, and Evgeni knows it too. They both fall silent, watching the sleeping babe. 

“Her christening is coming up, she has lived nearly a month now.” Sidney remind him, and Evgeni nods. “Your mother has been planning for weeks. She showed me all of the sashes of white and gold she had made especially for the event. It is to be a grand feast.”

“You know my mother would never give up the opportunity for a royal event.” Evgeni says with a laugh. “Especially in the case of her granddaughter.”

Sidney nods and smiles. Natalia is passionate about her parties and the plans that go in it to say the least.

“I was thinking of who we should name as godparents. I was thinking our friend Lord Gonchar, and his lovely wife Lady Ksenia would make a fine choice.” Sidney tells Evgeni, tucking the babe’s blanket more firmly around her as she wriggles against Evgeni’s chest. 

“I would agree with that choice. Serhozya and Ksenia would be honored and will make fine godparents. Now that we have that matter settled, what of our daughter’s name?” Evgeni asks, “She cannot be little one or babe forever.”

“Indeed.” Sidney says, pondering the choices in his mind. “We could name her for your mother.”

Evgeni shrugs slightly at that, clearly not entirely into the idea. 

“She should have her own name, and my name as her middle name to follow tradition.” Evgeni explains, and Sidney nods, understanding his reasoning. 

“Elena perhaps? I know the Malkin line has had such a name before.” Sidney says, and Evgeni smiles brightly.

“Elena is wonderful and has not been used in generations. Princess Elena Natalia Yevgeniya of House Malkin, Princess of Russia and the Greater North.” Evgeni says and Sidney cannot help but tear up at how beautiful their daughter’s name is coming from his husband’s mouth for the first time. 

“And Canada.” Sid adds, wiping away a tear with a smile on his lips.

“And Canada.” Evgeni adds with a laugh, jostling their daughter. She whines, a sound Sidney has come to associate with a full blown cry. He reaches for her, but Evgeni waves him off as he gets to his feet and bounces her gentle in his arms.

“Now, now Elena, it is alright little one. Your papa has you.” He shushes her.

“I am so blessed.” Sidney whispers, and Evgeni turns towards him, brow arched in question. “I have you and our daughter.”

“It is I who is blessed, to have you and our daughter. You have brought more happiness to my life than I ever thought possible.” Evgeni tells him. Sidney gets to his feet, and presses himself into Evgeni’s side. 

“And you have done the same for me. You are the light in my life, and our daughter the sun. I cannot bear to think what would have become of us had we not married, and remained stubborn in our ways.” Sidney says.

“Great heartbreak and despair I believe,” Evgeni says, “Had we not married you would have returned home and I married off to some other moody, virginal prince or princess.” 

Sidney scuffs at Evgeni’s teasing.

“I would have returned to Canada and been married off to the noblest of bidders. Likely some angry, insulting, brutish prince.” Sidney retaliates, a smug smile forming on his lips. 

Evgeni laughs, and then says, “Well it is best then that we are married to each other.”

“Yes, yes it is.” Sidney replies, laying his head against Evgeni’s chest. 

He never could have imagined having a child with Evgeni, let alone being in love with him when he arrived to Russia just a year prior. Now he could not go an hour without his husband or child at his side. It has been hard getting to where they were, through the anger and frustration, not to mention the heartbreak. But it had made them stronger for it, prepared them both for the day when they would take the throne of Russia. Just as they always had been contracted to be, but with more love and joy than either of them had ever expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter! I'm amazed at all the wonderful comments I've gotten on this story so far, and I can't believe it's almost over. Expect the epilogue chapter later this week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, this is the last chapter of And That Was When I Ruled the World!
> 
> I want to thank you all so much for the kudos, bookmarks and lovely comments you have left me. I never expected to have such positive feedback on my every first story posted on here. You have all welcomed me and made me so comfortable, and I look forward to interacting and posting more soon!

It had been a year since Elena’s birth, and the south lawn was bedecked in bright sashes of yellow and pink, with flowers at every turn in heaping baskets to celebrate the occasion. The little princess had no idea that all of the festivities were for her of course, but she seemed content enough in Evgeni’s arms Sidney thinks, as he watches the two of them go from flower to flower in one of the overflowing baskets. 

“She has grown so quickly.” Queen Natalia says, and Sidney turns to greet his mother-in-law with a kiss to each cheek. 

“That she has, and far too quickly for my liking. It seems just yesterday I had birthed her.” Sidney tells her, offering her an arm as they walk about the party. 

“I feel the same way. Out little Lenochka is growing up and it is a marvel to watch. All too soon she will be grown, but that is off little matter now of course.” Natalia says, and then shakes her head as if to clear her mind. “Come with me to the maze, I need to ask you a delicate question away from prying eyes and ears.” Sidney nods, following her into the large shrub maze for privacy. She leads him to a stone bench and sits, patting the spot next to her for Sidney to sit. 

“Sidney, do you feel that you and Evgeni are ready to rule Russia?” She asks, and Sidney goes pale at what that question must mean. 

“Are you unwell Natalia?” He asks her, grasping one of her hands in his own. She smile reassuringly at him.

“I am alright dear, as is Vladimir. We both feel that perhaps it’s time to abdicate the throne, and let you and Evgeni lead our kingdom.” She says, and Sidney gives her a baffled look. 

“Why now? You are still in good health, and the people of Russia adore you.” Sidney asks.

“Because the people love you and Evgeni just as much, if not more.” Natalia reasons. “Sidney, we brought you here to be Evgeni’s king consort someday, and that day is approaching. Vladimir and I want to be able to enjoy the rest of our lives together without having to worry about our country at every turn. The times are changing, and you and Evgeni fit the people’s needs better.”

“But it is unheard of, succeeding the throne while in good health. What will the other countries think?” Sidney asks her, turning to face her more fully.

Natalia laughs, and places a gentle hand to Sidney’s cheek. “Oh sweet boy, the other countries will have to deal with the Russians regardless of who is on the throne. If anything, your marriage to Evgeni will strengthen any alliance we may have.”

Sidney nods unsurely and turns to face the small pond in front of them. 

“Do you think you and Evgeni are ready?” Natalia asks, her voice soft as she places a hand on Sid’s back.

Sidney looks at the koi fish swimming in the water and fights the rise of panic within him. He knew this day would come, had been trained for it his whole life. Evgeni was strong, and the people trusted him, so he would make a fine king. 

“I believe Evgeni is ready to take the throne.” Sidney tells her, and Natalia nods. 

“I felt the same as you, but it is you I worry about. Are you ready to rule Russia, Sidney?” She asks him. 

It’s the one thing holding him back from saying he and Evgeni will do it. Being king consort was what he was raised to be all his life, to someday support the Russian king. Sidney knows he can rule, but it’s the matter of how ruling will change he and Evgeni. They’ve come so far in their relationship in the two years they’ve been married. The thought of that relationship changing worries him, and he voices his thoughts to Natalia.

“I understand your concerns.” She says. “Vladimir and I were worried as well when we began our rule. When my father died and left me as his only heir I was terrified. I had always been raised to marry a noble man, never to rule. But after my father’s accident I was left with no choice but to take the throne with Vladimir at my side.”

“Did it weaken your relationship?” Sidney asks her, and she shakes her head. 

“If anything it strengthened it. We learned how to rule together, and soon after how to be parents. We were much younger than you when we took to the throne, and had only been married a few weeks at that time.” She explains.

Sidney shakes his head. “I cannot even imagine.”

“It was not easy, but you and Evgeni have had more time together to prepare. You’ve overcome hatred and turned it to love. You’ve seen each other at your weakest points and helped each other rise again. You’ve already become wonderful parents to a beautiful baby girl.” She tells him, tears in her eyes. “You are so far ahead of where Vladimir and I were heading to the throne. I believe you can do this more than anyone else in all the world.”

Sidney smiles a watery smile back at her. “We would be happy to then, if you believe it is the right time. You have spoken with Evgeni about this haven’t you?”

“She has.” Evgeni says, coming from around the edge of the bush. Elena fidgets to be let down from his arms, and he helps her take wobbly steps to Sid. Sidney scoops her up and smacks a kiss on her cheek. 

“You knew?” He asks Evgeni once Elena settles in his lap, and Evgeni nods sheepishly.

“Mother asked me a few weeks ago, and I took some time to think on it. I asked her to talk to you so that you would give an honest feeling on the matter.” Evgeni explains. 

Sidney huffs. “I would have been honest with you had you asked.”

“No, you would have done what you felt was best for me and for Russia. While I appreciate your commitment to the wellbeing of me and my country I wanted to know how you truly felt, loyalty and love aside.” Evgeni says, kneeling in front on Sidney. “You are sure, you feel we are ready?”

Sidney places a gentle kiss to Evgeni’s forehead and then leans his forehead against it. Elena wiggles in his arms and he places a kiss on her head too.

“How could I not be ready with you at my side?” Sidney says, and Evgeni lifts his head to smile up at him.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Natalia and Vladimir take the rest of the summer season to prepare for the succession of the throne, teaching Sidney and Evgeni everything they needed to know about how the kingdom runs. It’s positively exhausting, and the both of them practically fall asleep in their dinner each night. 

Elena begins to walk more surely, and soon with no help at all. The both of them spend countless afternoons when they can slip away watching her wander about her nursery or out on the lawns when the weather is nice. The weather starts to turn slowly from warm summer breezes to cool autumn winds. The trees turn in late September, and the coronation as kings of Russia comes closer and closer until finally October arrives. 

The cathedral is draped in great purple sashes, and the nobility pour out into the streets the church is so packed. Evgeni takes Sidney’s hand as they step down from the carriage, and he doesn’t let go as they make their way into the vestibule. The cardinal greets them, and then leads them down the red carpeted aisle. 

Evgeni switches his hand to the more proper hold on Sidney’s as they make their at down the aisle, but he never lets go. They are both draped in long cloaks, Sidney’s from his prince consort coronation and Evgeni is a new one of red velvet. Natalia and Vladimir wait from them on the altar, matching smiles on their faces. Evgeni and Sidney both bow when they reach the steps, and Natalia nods her head back. 

“Prince Evgeni, Prince Consort Sidney, please sit on the thrones.” The cardinal prompts, and Evgeni helps Sidney to his seat and then sits on his own.   
The cardinal approaches and asks Sidney in Latin, “Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Russia according to our respective laws and customs as king consort of this great kingdom?”

Sidney looks out at the nobles gathered, picking out his daughter in the arms of his sister in the first row. “I solemnly promise to do so.”

“Do you promise to use your power to execute the law for justice and mercy, and maintain the laws of God? Will you lead your people as king consort with a pure and kind heart, and continue to bring forth future heirs to the throne of Russia?” The cardinal asks. 

“I do so solemnly promise, so help me God.” Sidney says, voice strong this time instead of shaky like it had been years before. Much like his coronation, the cardinal anoints his head with the holy oil.

The cardinal next recites the coronation text to Evgeni, and Evgeni answers each questions solemnly, not stumbling as he had during his wedding vows. A priest comes over with Sidney’s crow of silver with the double headed eagle and maple leaf, and holds it high above his head while the cardinal does the same with Evgeni’s crown of gold. 

They place the crowns down onto Sidney and Evgeni’s heads at the same time, and a loud cry of “Long live King Evgeni, long live King Sidney!” rings out. Evgeni turns his head to the side to look at him with a smile, and Sidney can feel himself blushing even after all this time. They both rise up, starting the slow procession out of the cathedral hand in hand. 

The feast after the coronation is massive, and spills out onto the place grounds despite the chill of the October air. Evgeni and Sidney sit up at a high table on their thrones in the great hall, watching the dancing and festivities that go on around them.

Evgeni points out Natalia and Vladimir joining in on one of the dances and they both laugh as the former royals learn the latest waltz. 

“I am so glad we could make them happy. They deserve time to themselves after serving Russia for so long.” Evgeni says, tears of happiness in his eyes as he watches his parents twirl in the candle light. 

“As am I. They have been so good to me.” Sidney says. A nanny approaches with Princess Elena in her arms, and Sidney opens his arms to the girl. Elena easily goes to him, and she lays her head against his chest. 

“The Princess Elena needs to go to bed now, so I figured I’d best bring her to say goodnight.” The nanny says, and Evgeni thanks her. 

“Goodnight sweet princess, be good for the nanny.” Sidney whispers to her, and she nods her head against him. Evgeni leans over and presses a kiss to her downy soft hair, and tells her the same. Sidney hands her back to the nanny with a smile, and both he and Evgeni watch as she carries their daughter off. 

“Now that Elena is off to bed, perhaps we could share a dance?” Evgeni asks, reaching a hand over to Sidney. 

“I did not think the kings were allowed to dance?” Sidney questions. “You parents never did and nor mine.”

“Perhaps it is time to change that tradition.” Evgeni says with a smile, and grasps Sid’s hand in his own.

“Many things are changing.” Sidney says cryptically, and Evgeni gives him a look. He’s known his husband for over two years now, and he knows that Sidney is hiding something. 

“Yes, many things are changing. We are now kings of Russia, my parents have left the throne and our little Lenochka is growing.” Evgeni says. 

Sidney looks down at his stomach and then back up at Evgeni, and with a soft smile on his lips says, “As am I.”

Evgeni stares at him with wide eyes, and Sidney can’t help but let out a laugh as happy tears flood his eyes.

“You are with…with child?” Evgeni stutters out, and Sidney nods. 

“It is still early, but it has been several weeks and I am sure of it. The tiredness and nausea I had with Elena have come again and my blood time has not come in two months time.” Sidney tells him, and Evgeni presses a hand to Sidney’s jaw, cupping it tenderly.

“Oh dear one, I am beyond overjoyed.” Evgeni tells him, leaning in to press a kiss to Sidney’s lips. It is by no means chaste, and Sergei Gonchar whistles at them from his place near the high table.

“I am glad you are pleased. Perhaps this time we shall have an heir to our throne.” Sidney says and Evgeni smiles.

“Our throne.” He says simply and Sidney nods, the thought still so new to the both of them.

“We shall see in seven months’ time, the child will be born around Elena’s birthday.” Sidney tells him, and Evgeni slides a hand discreetly under the table to press to Sid’s belly. “I’ve not yet begun to show.”

“That matters not, I am still amazed our child rests in your womb. You were certainly right, things are changing.” Evgeni breathes out.

“I love you, Zhenya.” Sidney tells him, pulling Evgeni’s downcast face up to him for a kiss. Evgeni pulls back and wipes a tear from Sidney’s cheek.

“And I love you, sweet Sidney.” He replies, and lets Sidney pull him back into their kiss, nobles be damned. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter!
> 
> If you are interested in seeing more work by me, I will be posting a very long, self indulgent series consisting of five stories soon. It's pretty much all Sid and Geno fluff, mpreg and lots of babies (which if you couldn't tell based off of this story, is kind of my niche). The first installment may go up as soon as today since it isn't very long compared to the rest of the series. 
> 
> I will warn you, the first installment is sad and angsty, but if you can get through that it'll make the second story and rest of the series all the more sweeter. 
> 
> Thanks again!   
> -HockeyRPFFan

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please drop me a note if you enjoyed it or have any questions!


End file.
